Tumhain yad ho
by Dareya facinator
Summary: My first only Dareya story. Other characters are there but as supporting. It's about love and sacrifice and confession
1. Chapter 1

Teaz khush gawar mehakti hawa ka jhonka aankhain kholnay pa majboor kr daita ha. Aankhain khol k lambi sans k zarye us mehak ko apnay ander utarti ha aur balcony se neechay daikhti ha. Hawa k sath hiltay masti krtay pholon ko daikh k aik muskurahat khud ba khud labonn pa a jati ha. June July ki intehai garmion k mahino ma aisa mosam kisi naimat se kaum nhi. Jaldi jaldi tyar ho k bureau k liye nikalti ha.

Gari chalatay huay usay yad ata ha k kal usnay dinner pa jana tha par ja nhi pae to rothay huay ko mananay k liye aik sorry card laity ha. Koun k who jaldi pohanch jati ha bureau to file k sath card bhi apnay desk pa la k jati ha aur card likhnay k baad file ma masroof ho jati ha.

Kuch dair ma sub anay lag jatay hain. Abhijeet us sa file k mutalik pochta ha.

**Abhijeet:** Shreya file complete ho gae.

**Shreya:** Yes sir. Bs 2 min ma compile krlon.

File k kuch kaghaz us k table pa hote hain arrangement k liye. Un sub ko file ma dalnay lagti ha.

**Abhijeet:** Aisay hi da do ma khud arrange kr long a.

**Shreya:** Nhi sir ma kr daiti hon.

**Abhijeet:** Ma kr long a waisay bhi recheck kr k sign to krnay hi hain tum apna baki kam krlo.

Yeh kehtay hi Abhijeet sara kuch file ma dal k apni table pa la ata ha. Aur file check krnay lgta ha. Achanak file se kuch girta ha. Daya Abhijeet k pas ata ha koi baat krnay uski nazar par jati ha who usay uthata ha.

**Daya:** yeh kia ha?

**Abhijeet:** Pta nhi. Shayad Shreya ka hoga file k papers k sath ghalti se a gya hoga.

**Daya:** Card lgta ha. Khol k daikhta ha aur shocked reh jata ha.

**Abhijeet:** Nhi Daya kisi ki cheez nhi kholni chahiye. But he is too late because Daya has already opened it and after seeing Daya shocked.

**Abhijeet:** Kia hua? Tum itnay shocked q ho gae aisa kia ha card ma?

No reply from Daya forced Abhijeet to look at the card himself.

**Abhijeet:** What? Yeh kia ha? Aisa kaisay ho skta ha?

Abhijeet hairat se Daya ko hilata ha aur Daya bureau se chala jata ha.

On the other side jub Shreya ko card nhi milta to usay yad ata ha k file k papers scattered thay kahin un k sath na chala gaya ho. Yeh soch k who Abhijeet k pas ati ha.

**Shreya:** Sir ….

**Abhijeet:** Han

**Shreya:** Sir woh actually sir

**Abhijeet:** Kia baat ha Shreya?

**Shreya:** Sir who mara card gum gaya ha kahin ap k pas to?

**Abhijeet:** Yeh card? Showing her the card.

**Shreya:** Yes sir. Thank God mil gaya nhi to dobara lainay ka pta nhi time milta k nhi.

**Abhijeet:** Yeh kis k liye aur kis liye? I am sorry ma personal baat poch rha hon.

**Shreya:** It's ok sir aisi koi baat nhi ha. Actually yeh

But was interrupted by a call. A case was reported so everyone went there. On the way Abhijeet informed Daya and he too reached there.

On the way back in the car Purvi and Shreya are also with Abhijeet and Daya. And Daya is in a very serious mood. Shreya and Purvi are talking to each other in whispers so their seniors don't hear what they are saying.

**Shreya:** Purvi yar aik favor chahiye

**Purvi:** Bol na Shreya

**Shreya:** Tujjhay to pta ha kal mera dinner tha but Abhijeet sir ki birthday party ki wajah se ma ja nhi pae

**Purvi:** Oh to ab who naraz ha?

**Shreya:** Han yar. Ma card send to kia ha but who abhi pohancha nhi hoga.

**Purvi:** To?

**Shreya:** Usnay kal se kuch khaya nhi hoga ghussay ma. Tu to usay janti ha na. usay lunch pa kahin la ja. Khana nhi khae ga to dawa time pa nhi la skay ga agay hi raat aur subha kin hi li hogi.

**Purvi:** Tu na pehlay q nhi btaya ma breakfast bhi krwa daiti na usay.

**Shreya:** Sorry yar pareshani me dimag se nikal gaya.

**Purvi:** Chal koi baat nhi ma hon na ma usay sambhal lon gi to bilkul fikar mat kar.

**Shreya:** Thanks yar.

**Purvi:** Tu to aisay bol rhi ha jaisay who mera kuch nhi.

**Shreya:** Ok sorry ab nhi bolti theak ha. Ab khush.

And they reach bureau. It's lunch time and everybody leaves for cafeteria except for Purvi and Shreya. Purvi leaves for a restaurant nd Shreya still working. Suddenly someone comes and

**Person:** Kia hua tum na khana nhi khana?

**Shreya:** Nhi mara dil nhi kr rhaa.

**Person:** Q dil nhi kr rha? Raat bhi party ma tum na kuch nhi khaya, Purvi na mjhy btaya k tum dono ki lrae hui ha aur agar usnay kuch nhi khaya tum nab hi to nhi khaya. Usay Purvi khila da gi tum chalo.

**Shreya:** Rehnay dain dr. Tarika sach ma bikul dil nhi chah rha aur bhook bhi nhi ha.

**Tarika:** mjhay pta ha sub bus mjhay kuch nhi sunna tum chalo.

**Shreya:** Acha aik minute. Chalain.

Daya who has come back from cafeteria to take his mobile has listened the entire conversation. Now he is really jealous thinking (_itna pyar usnay kal se kuch nhi khaya hoga to isi liye isnay bhi nhi khaya. Ha kon yeh jis se Shreya itna pyar krti ha? Pta krna paray ga_) with this thought he left.

After lunch everyone got back to work. They got a tip about the culprit and went to catch him. They caught him. On their way back. Shreya gets a call.

**Shreya:** Hello sweat heart.

**Person:** Thank you for the card and sorry I mis behaved.

**Shreya:** It's ok but don't do this again. You know you are my life. Promise me k ayenda aisa nhi kro gay. Chahay kuch bhi ho jae apna khayal rakho gay.

**Person:** Ok I promise lakin dobara aisa hoga to nhi na?

**Shreya:** My love bilkul nhi hoga. Ok take care. Bye.

Daya's mood got worse after hearing Shreya calling someone sweat heart and my love. He thinks (_yeh aisay kaisay kisi ko bhi sweat heart ya my love keh skti ha_) and they reach bureau Abhijeet feels his absent mindedness and understands the situation.

Everyone went to their homes. Daya in his house thinking;

_Aisa kaisay ho skta ha?_

_Who kisi aur se kaisay pyar kr skti ha?_

_Lakin ma bhi to usay kabhi nhi kaha that I love her._

_But still can't she feel my love, my concern for her._

_How can she do this to me? I have to talk to her._

All these thoughts make him confuse and he calls Shreya.

**Daya:** Hello.

**Person:** Who is this?

**Daya:** Who are you? And where is Shreya?

**Person:** ma kioun baton? Kioun poch rhay ho mari Shreya k baray ma?

**Daya:** I am Sr. Ins. Daya.

**Person:** Oh sir ap sorry mjhay pta nhi tha. Wait ma bulata hon usay.

My life ap k liye call ha.

**Shreya:** kis ka call ha?

**Person:** sr. Ins. Daya ka.

**Shreya:** Hello Daya sir.

But the call has already being cut after hearing the word my life.


	2. Chapter 2

My life ap k liye call ha.

**Shreya:** kis ka call ha?

**Person:** sr. Ins. Daya ka.

**Shreya:** Hello Daya sir.

But the call has already being cut after hearing the word my life.

**Next day in the bureau:**

Daya aur Abhijeet enter hotay hain. Aj dono jaldi agae hain. Abhi sirf ACP sir aur Shreya aye hotay hain. Jaisay hy dono atay hain.

**Shreya:** Good morning Abhijeet sir, good morning Daya sir.

**Abhijeet:** Good morning Shreya.

Just then Acp sir comes from his cabin.

**DUO:** Good morning sir.

**ACP:** Good morning. To chaplain Abhijeet? Daya yahan koi masla ho to btana.

**Daya:** Ap fikar na krain sir ma sambhal longa aur agar kuch hua to apko inform kr don ga.

**ACP:** Ok pher hum chaltay hain.

ACP and Abhijeet leave as they have a meeting with DCP.

**Shreya:** Sir kal apnay call kia tha pher bund kr dia ma baad ma try bhi kia lakin apnay receive nhi kia. Sub theak ha na?

Phone aur pher my life k alfaaz yad kr k Daya ka mood bigar jata ha.

**Daya** in angry tone: Haan sub theak ha. Tum ja k kaam kro.

**Shreya** in confusion sbout his behavior: Ok sir.

Everyone comes one by one. And because Daya is in a very bad mood everyone starts doing their pending file work after wishing him.

Sometimes later bureau phone rings, and a case is reported so Daya, Sachin, Shreya goes there.

There Shreya gets a call and gets tensed.

They come back to bureau and at lunch time when everyone is leaving for lunch Purvi comes near Shreya.

**Purvi:** Shreya chal khana nhi khana kia?

**Shreya:** Purvi mjhay jana ha who Rahul ki tbiat bigar gae ha aur tumhay pta ha na who kisi nhi sunta maray elwah.

Daya who was there leaves after hearing this in anger.

**Purvi:** Theak ha tum jao. Aur usay kehna jaldi theak ho jae.

**Shreya** with tears in her eyes: Purvi thanks.

Shreya leaves and before leaving goes near Daya to inform him.

**Shreya:** Sir who mjhay thora kam ha to ma jaon. Please lunch time khatam honay tak ajaon gi.

**Daya: **Jao. _Thinking us k liye lunch bhi chor dia._

**Shreya **_thinking: Yeh Daya sir ko pta nhi kia ho gya ha subha se gussay ma hain kahin kal Rahul na phone pa kuch ulta seedha to nhi bool dia. Chalo wapis a k sir se Rahul ki taraf se maafi manng longi._

Shreya wahan se hospital jati ha jahan aik 20 saal ka larka doctors aur nurses se lr rha hota ha Shreya ko daikhtay hi us k pas ata ha.

**Rahul:** Shreya tum itni dair se q aye ho? Tumhain pta ha na ma tumharay siwa kisi se medicine nhi laita.

**Shreya:** Sorry my love traffic bht tha. Chalo ab jaldi se medicine lo mjhay wapis bhi jana ha.

**Rahul:** Jana zrori ha ruk nhi skti?

**Shreya:** Meri jaan case ha aur Abhijeet sir aur ACP sir bhi nhi hain to chute nhi milay gi.

**Rahul:** Oh! With teasing tone: Daya sir to ha na?

**Shreya:** Haan q koi kaam ha?

**Rahul:** Haan unse kuch kehna tha.

**Shreya:** Acha kia kehna tha?

**Rahul:** Who ma na is ma likh dia ha. Khabardar kholnay ki koshish bhi mat krna. Aur aisay hi unhain daina.

**Shreya:** Ok jaisa ap kaho. Ab ma chalon?

**Rahul:** Ok but sham ko jaldi ana.

**Shreya:** Koshish kron gi.

On the way back Shreya buys a sorry card for Daya and writes it. Shreya reaches 5 mins late and as Daya is already angry shouts on her.

**Daya:** Yeh time ha anay ka?

**Shreya:** Sorry sir traffic bht thi.

**Daya:** Duty time ma agar wapis nhi a skti to personal kaam off duty kia kro.

**Shreya:** I am sorry sir. Agay se aisa nhi hoga.

**Daya:** Theak ha jao .

Shreya puts the card on Daya's table while moving to her table.

Culprit is caught in the evening and everybody leaves for home. As Daya picks his keys he sees the card and takes it with him.

After reaching home he puts the card on table and freshens up after making coffee while going towards tv lounge he sees the card again and takes it with him and after sitting opens it and a smile forms on his lips reading it.

It was a beautiful card and in between its written:

Daman bachay walay yeh berukhi ha kaisi

Keh do agar hua ha koi kasoor hum se.

Sorry so so so sorry .

Your Shreya

Daya reads it again and again and then thinks that he scolded her in front of everyone and talked to her rudely full day. He feels ashamed and calls her to appologise.

**Daya:** Hello.

**Shreya:** Hello Daya sir.

**Daya:** I am sorry Shreya I was rude and shouted at you infront of everyone.

**Shreya:** Koi baat nhi sir. Ap senior hain jub tareef krnay ka haq ha to dantnay ka bhi ha.

**Daya:** Lakin pher bhi mjhay apnay ghussay pa kabu rakhna chahiye tha.

**Shreya:** Koi baat nhi sir raat gae baat gae bhool jaen.

**Daya:** Lakin raat to abhi baki ha.

**Shreya:** Kia mtlb sir?

**Daya:** I want to make it up to you.

**Shreya:** It's not required sir. It's totally fine. Mjhay bilkul bhi apki dant ka bura nhi lga.

**Daya:** Lakin mjhay lga. Mairi khushi k liye? Please? Abhi tum na kaha raat gae baat gae raat chali jae gi jaldi maan jao.

**Shreya** smiling: Theak ha sir. Btaen?

**Daya:** Btean mtlb? Yeh surprise ha. Ma 10 min ma tumharay ghar arha hon.

**Shreya:** Ok sir. Ma apka wait rhi hon.

After 10 mins Daya reaches Shreya's house and rings the bell. Shreya opens the door at the first bell.

**Daya:** waoh lgta ha door pa hi khari thi.

**Shreya:** who ….. ap ander aye na.

**Daya:** I am sorry yeh lo.

**Shreya:** It's ok. Aur yeh wo ho jumps in happiness. Thank you sir thank you very much it's so so so beautiful. Love u sir wao. Hugs the gift.

Daya has given her a teady bear nearly to her size. Daya astonished on her words and love u sir words echoed in his ears again and again.

Then Shreya sees something in his hands and asks.

**Shreya:** Sir.

But no reply.

**Shreya:** Daya sir.

**Daya:** hmm haan. Kia hua?

**Shreya:** kia soch rhay hain? Aur yeh kia ha ap k hath ma?

**Daya:** Soch rha tha kash ma yeh teady hota in dreamy voice.

**Shreya:** Sir kia?

**Daya** coming back to senses: Oh who kuch nhi yeh icecream ha ma na socha sath ma icecream hi kha lain.

**Shreya:** Ma abhi plates lati hon. Ap baithye na.

**Daya** _thinking: Yeh mjhay kia ho gya tha ma nay eh q socha k kash ma us teady ki jagah hota?_

Daya's thoughts were interrupted by Shreya.

**Shreya:** Yeh lain sir.

**Daya:** Thank you. Shreya tumhain gift pasand to aya na?

**Shreya:** Sir pasand? Bht bht bht pasand aya._ Thinking: Sir ap pehli baar maray liye kuch lae hain kaisay pasasnd nhi ata._

Daya leaves after eating icecream. After he left Shreya remembers the letter and thinks of giving him tomorrow.

Daya sleeps with smile on his face after remembering the words love you sir. Where as Shreya gets a call and had to leave for hospital.

**Next day in bureau:**

Everybody is present except Shreya and Daya is also in good mood. ACP sir enters everyone greets him. He gets a call.

**ACP:** Hello.

**Person:** Ma aj nhi a skti bht emergency.

**ACP:** Shreya sub theak to ha na? koi help chahiye to btao?

**Shreya:** Nhi sir. But sir who aik file maray pas ha jo aj submit honi ha to wo?

**ACP:** Tum uski fikar na kro.

**Shreya:** Thank you sir.

**ACP to Daya:** Daya Shreya aj chute pa ha us k ghar se file la ao.

**Daya:** Yes sir.

Daya reaches Shreya's home and calls her.

**Daya:** Shreya darwaza kholo kub se bell da rha hon.

**Shreya:** Sorry sir ghar pa koi nhi ha ap neighbor se keys la lain. File maray room ma ha.

**Daya:** Sub theak ha na?

**Shreya:** Sir suddenly someone calls her Sir ma apse baad me baat krti hon mjhay abhi jana ha.

**Daya:** Ok koi kaam ho to btana.

**Shreya:** G sir.

Daya takes keys from neighbor and goes to her room and gets astonished to see her room. Her room is beautifully decorated and have pictures and the thing which astonished him most is that she has picture of her with him which he couldn't remember. He takes the file and sees a letter in it and takes it too as FOR DAYA SIR is written on it.

While returning keys he asks neighbor about Shreya's whereabouts. They tell him she went to xxxxxxxx hospital. He gets scared as if something has happened to her. He reaches hospital and finds her entering a room. He enters behind her and gets stuck on the door step by looking in the room.

SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. AND THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ENCOURAGEMENT. I AM NOT GOOD IN WRITING AND DEFINITELY NOT ROMANTIC AT ALL BUT I AM TRYING. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT.

SO WHO IS RAHUL?

WHAT IS HIS RELATION TO SHREYA?

WHAT DAYA SAW IN HOSPITAL ROOM THAT MADE HIM FREEZE AT THE DOOR STEP?


	3. Chapter 3

While returning keys he asks neighbor about Shreya's whereabouts. They tell him she went to xxxxxxxx hospital. He gets scared as if something has happened to her. He reaches hospital and finds her entering a room. He enters behind her and gets stuck on the door step by looking in the room.

As Daya enters the room he sees Rahul hugging Shreya and crying: Nhi mjhay medicine nhy khanai.

**Daya:** Rahul?

**Rahul:** Daya sir! Hello sir! Ap kaisay hain?

**Daya:** Ma theak hon tum theak nhi lg rhay. Kia hua?

**Shreya:** Sir ap yahan? Ap Rahul ko kaisay jantay hain?

At the same time a nurse comes.

**Nurse:** Madam apko doctor sahib bula rhay hain.

Shreya goes with the nurse.

**Rahul:** Sir ma na apko btaya than a k mairi life ma do log hain agr un ma se aik bhi dor hogya to ji nhi paunga. Bs sir aik dor ho gae. Who mjh se pyar nhi krti thi.

Saying this he starts crying. Nurse comes and gives sedative injection.

Daya goes to his house and thinks about what just happened and then memory comes abou when and how he first met Rahul.

**Flashback:**

Daya and Abhijeet on vocation at a hill station where during hiking Abhijeet slips but a person holds him and he save but unconscious as he hurt his head. Daya reaches there.

**Daya:** Hello! Thank you for saving my friend. I am Daya and you are?

**Person:** Hello! I am Rahul and please don't thank me it was my obligation as a human being.

**Daya:** Nhi! Ap nay maray dost ki jan bachae ha aur is k liye thankyou to bht chota lafz ha.

**Rahul:** Sir aisi koi baat nhi. Waisay apko daihan rakhna chahiye barish k baad hiking khatarnak ho skti ha.

**Daya:** ma na to kaha tha lakin yeh mairi suntan hi kahan ha. Waisay tum yahan akelay chutian guzarnay aye ho?

**Rahul:** Sir ma chution pa nhi hon aik project k liye research krnay aya hon.

**Daya:** yar sir kehna bund kro. Aur akelay aye ho ya dost wagairah k sath?

**Rahul:** nhi Daya akela hi aya hon.

**Daya:** oh lakin kisi ko la atay to tumhain bhi acha lgta.

**Rahul:** kia kron mairi dono janain masroof thi to akelay hi ana pra.

**Daya:** dono janain matlab?

**Rahul:** mairi zindagi ma do larkian hain aik mairi behan aur aik mera pyar. Aur undono ma mairi zindagi basti ha agr kabhi un me se koi aik bhi sath na ho to ma ji nhi paon ga.

**Daya:** yeh sirf kehnay ki baatain hain. Ab bhi to akelay ho yahan aur ji bhi rhay ho.

**Rahul:** Daya sath honay ka matlab yeh nhi k who maray pass hon bulkal sath honay ka matlab ha k who mujh se pyar krti hon.

**Daya:** jub pass nhi hain to sath kaisay hain?

**Rahul:** Daya koi ap k pass ho lakin ap k sath na ho yeh bht takleef da amal hota ha jub k koi ap k sath na ho lakin ap k pass ho to apko sakoon milta ha. Kisi din apko mairi baat smjh ajaegi.

**Daya:** may be. Waisay tum itna sub kaisay jantay ho. I mean itni bari baatain.

**Rahul:** apko apni jano se mil waon ga na to apko bhi unse pyar ho jae ga tub apka bhi dill kray ga k who ap k sath hon tab ap bhi aisi baatain krnay lgain gay.

**Daya:** aur agr pyar na hua to?

**Rahul:** ho hi nhi skta mairi janain hain hi aisi k jo unhain jaan lay pyar kiye bina reh hi nhi skta.

**Daya:** chalo unse bhi mil lain gay lakin abhi chaltay hain hum. Kabhi koi kaam ho to zroor yad krna tumhara ehsan ha mjh pa utarnay ka moka zror daina.

**Rahul:** Daya pher wohi baat koi ehsaan nhi ha. Khair apna aur sir ka khayal rakhna. Bye.

**Daya:** bye.

Flashback end.

**Daya thinking:** _Rahul tum ne theek kaha tha jo koi tumhari jaan se mil le usay pyar to ho hi jae ga. Lakin mjhay kuch krna hoga. Ma us k sath aisa hotay nhi daikh skta. Kia kron ma kia kron?_

Finally he comes to a decision and calls Shreya.

**Shreya:** Hello Daya sir! How are you?

**Daya:** I am fine. Tum kahan ho abhi?

**Shreya:** ghar jar hi hon. Sir khairiat? Sub theak ha na? ap pareshan lag rhay hain?

**Daya:** mjhay tum se kuch baat krni ha. Kia ma tumharay ghar a skta hon abhi?

**Shreya:** yes sir ma 10 min ma ghar pohanch jaon gi ap ajaen.

**Daya:** ok thank you. Bye.

**Shreya thinking:** _Daya sir pareshan lag rhay thay. Kia baat ho skti ha jo sir is waqt krna chahtay hain? Sir Rahul ko kaisay jantay hain? Aur hospital se mjhay milay bina hi wapis chalay gae thay? Ma itna q soch rhi hon. Abhi sir ayengay to pta chal jae ga. Mjhay ghar pohanchna chahiye._

After about 10 minutes Shreya reaches her house and about 10 minutes later Daya reaches her house and rings the bell. Shreya opens the door on the first bell.

**Shreya:** hello sir ander aye na.

**Daya:** hello thankyou.

**Shreya:** sir ap baithain ma coffee latai hon.

**Daya:** nhi Shreya mjhay tum se kuch baat krni ha tum baitho.

**Shreya:** sir coffe pi k baat kr li jiye ga. Waisay bhi ap thakay hhuay lag rhay hain apko acha lgay ga.

**Daya:** theak ha.

Shreya makes coffee and comes back to lounge.

**Shreya:** yeh lijiye sir coffee. Ab btaye kia baat ha? Ap pareshan lag rhay hain. Sub theak to ha na?

**Daya:** Shreya ma tum se kuch mangon to kia tum mjhay do gi?

**Shreya:** q nhi sir zror don gi ap mang k to daikhain.

**Daya:** Shreya soch lo. Kahin aisa na ho baad ma tum da na sko.

**Shreya thinking:** _aisa kia mangna chahtay hain sir. Lakin job hi ho sir pehli baar mjh se kuch mang rhay hain ma zror don gi._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Daya.

**Daya:** Shreya kia soch rhi ho?

**Shreya:** kuch nhi sir. Ab bataen ap ko kia chahiye? Ap k liye to ma jaan bhi da skti ho nap mang k to daikhain.

**Daya** while looking on the ground: Shreya ma chahta hon k

SORRY REALLY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. MY TEACHER ONCE SAID THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR BEING LATE. SO HERE I AM FOR ANY PUNISHMENT YOU WANT TO GIVE PROVIDING IT SHOULD BE FESIBLE.

AND THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH. ALTHOUGH I AM NOT A GOOD WRITER BUT YOU ALL HAVE APPRECIATED ME AND MY WORK A LOT. BESIDE APRRECIATION IF THERE IS ANY CRITICISM OR FAULTS OR MISTAKES I AM OPEN TO EVERYTHING.

THOSE WHO WANT SUSPENSE TO BE OVER I WANT TO SAY MAGIC IS IN MYSTERY ONCE MYSTERY IS OVER SO IS THE MAGIC IN IT.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK DAYA WANTS FROM SHREYA? WILL SHREYA BE ABLE TO FULFIL HIS WISH?


	4. Chapter 4

**Daya:** Shreya kia soch rhi ho?

**Shreya:** kuch nhi sir. Ab bataen ap ko kia chahiye? Ap k liye to ma jaan bhi da skti ho nap mang k to daikhain.

**Daya** while looking on the ground: Shreya ma chahta hon k

He couldn't say anything more as she was right in front of her and he wasn't able to say anything while looking in her sparkling eyes that long to do anything for him just for the love that she has for him and that is clearly visible in her eyes.

Who apni jagah se khara hota ha aur ahista ahista khirki ki janib bharhta ha. Bahar daikhta ha aur door kalay asmaan ko ghornay lgta ha jo k badlon se ghira hua ha aisa lgta ha jaisay badal barasnay to betaab hain. Wahin kharay kharay 2, 3 second tak bahar daikhta rehta ha lakin yeh waqt in dono logon ko seediaon ki tarah lgta ha. Pher aik lambi sans leta ha.

Still staring outside **he says:** Shreya ma chahta hon k …(pauses for a while)… tum mjh se door ho jao.

And bends his head down. On the other hand Shreya thinks she might mis heard him. So asks.

**Shreya:** what? What do you mean sir? Ma kuch smjhi nhi. Ap se door ho jaon mtlb?

**Daya:** tum mjhay pasand krti yeh mjhay pta ha tumharay cheray se tumhari ankhon se dikhta ha. Crying silently

Ma chahta hon hun k yeh sub ghayab ho jae.

Tum mjhay pasand na kro. Itni door ho jao k chah k bhi tumhari ankho ma mjhay daikh k ani wali chamak nazar na aye.

Shreya becomes stunned after hearing this. She stands from her place.

**Shreya:** sir ma apko pasand nhi krti… apse pyar krti krti hon. Bht pyar krti hon.

Crying and **saying:**

Pyar koi computer, mobile ya tv nhi k jeb chahay on kia aur jub chahay off kr dia.

Pyar to ek ehsas ha jo dil ma khud ba khud bedaar hota ha aur iska pta us waqt chalta ka jub ye hap k dill ma itni gehrea ma utar chukka hota ha k ap isay chah k bhi nhi nikal sktay.

Daya wipes his tears cleans his face and changes his expressions and turns towards Shreya.

**Daya:** yani mjhay hi tum se door jana hoga.

He turns again as its really hard for him to see Shreya crying and that too when he is the reason of those tears in her life.

**Daya:** mjhay lga hi that um mjhay nhi da sko gi isi liye tum se pehlay he pocha tha k tum da sko gi

And he turns and sees there is no one there. He takes a deep sigh and leaves her house. Clouds starts pouring with sound of thunder. Shreya comes in her balcony and starts crying. Us ki cheekhain badalon ki jaraj ma chup jati hain aur ansoo barish k pani ma mix ho jatay hain. Woh dharain mar mar k roti ha.

Daya ghar ppohanchta ha aur ander dakhil hotay hi uska bundh toot jata ha aur woh ronay lgta ha aur dono sochtay hai:

_Manay apna pyar panay se pehlay ki kho dia_

Aur dono rootay rootay so jatay hain.

**In Shreya's house:**

Subha Shreya ki ankh khulti ha who daikhti ha k who to barish ma rootay rootay balcony ma hi so gae. Uthnay ki kkoshish krti ha lakin abdan aur sar dard k baes uth nhi pati. Aur dobara wahin baith jati ha. Pher usay raat ki saari batain yad ati hain aur woh aik jatkay se uthti ha. Apnay sari takleefon ko nazar andaz krtay huay bureau janay k liye tyar hoti ha.

Bureau jatay huay rastay ma aik card ki dokan k samnay rukti ha aur aik card khareedti ha aur bureau pohanchti ha.

**In Daya's house:**

Daya wakes up. Daikhta ha k who darwazay k pass zameen pa so rha ha. Usay raat ki sari batain yad ati hain aur ansoon se bhari ankhain us k zehan ma nakh ho jati hain.

Woh aik dum baichain ho jata ha. Lakin pher kuch sochta ha aur apnay oper kabu kr k bureau janay k liye tyar ho jata ha.

Is khuwahish k sath k aj us se samna na ho q k uski ansoon se bhari ankhain daikh k who apna faisla na bdal da.

**In the bureau:**

Seedhi apnay desk pa jati ha card kholti ha kuch likhti ha pher computer pa kuch type kr k print krti ha. Pher Daya k desk pa ja k card drawer ma rakh daiti ha aur apnay desk ki taraf barhti ha.

Usi waqt Sachin aur Purvi bureau ma dakhil hotay hain. Shreya ko chakar ata ha woh girnay lgti ha lakin Purvi usay pakar laity ha. Sachin uski laal ankhain daikh k dar jata ha.

**Sachin:** Shreya tum theek to ha? Kia hua?

**Purvi:** Shreya tumhain to bohat taiz bukhar ha. Ankhain bhi sojhi hui hain.

**Shreya:** nhi ma theek hon.

Purvi pareshan ho jati ha.

**Purvi:** Shreya sub theek ha na? Rahul kaisa ha? Woh to theek ha na?

**Shreya:** haan woh theak ha.

**Sachin:** tum aj q aye? Itni tbiat khrab thi rest kr laity?

**Shreya:** bs ACP sir se thora kam tha to isi liye.

Usi waqt ACP sir aur Abhijeet ander dakhil hotay hain.

**ACP:** kissay kaam tha mjh se?

**Purvi:** sir Shreya ko. Isay itna taiz bukhar ha to hum isay keh rhay thay k rest kray.

**Sachin:** lakin usnay kaha apse zrori kam ha to is liye aye ha.

**Abhijeet:** Shreya aisa bhi kia zrori kam k tum apni sehat ko bhi bhool gae?

**ACP:** haan Shreya sehat sab se pehlay ati ha kaam to hotay rhaun gay.

**Shreya:** sir yeh zrori ha isi liye aye hon.

**ACP:** acha chalo cabin ma ao aur btao kia kaam ha.

Shreya aur ACP sir cabin ma chalay jatay hain kuch dair baad Shreya bahir ati ha. Uski ankhon ma ansoo hotay hain. Cabin ma ACP sir sar jhukae baithay hotay hain.

Purvi se galay milti ha apna samaan laity ha aur nikal jati ha.

**Sachin:** isay kia hua? Ro q rhi thi?

**Purvi:** aisa kia kaam tha k roti hoi gae ha? Abhijeet sir ap sir se pochye na kia hua ha.

**Abhijeet:** ACP sir bhi pareshan lag rhay hain pta nhi kia hua ha? Tum dono phikar na kro ma sir se baat kr k pta krnay ki koshish krta hon.

Abhijeet, ACP sir k cabin ma jata ha.

Usi waqt Daya, Freddy, Pankhaj aur Nikhil bhi bureau poahntay hain. Aur Sachin aur Purvi k pas jatay hain.

**Freddy:** kia hua? Ap dono yahan q kharay hain?

Is se pehlay k koi jawab daita Abhijeet cabin se nikalta ha us k chehray pa pareshani saaf dikhae daiti ha.

**Sachin and Purvi:** sir kia pta chala?

**Pankhaj:** kis baray ma?

**Daya:** kia hua boss kuch pareshan dikh rhay ho?

**Abhijeet:** usnay transfer krwa li ha apni head office ma.

**Sachin and Purvi:** kiaaaaaaaa?

**Nikhil:** kis nay sir?

**Sachin:** Shreya ne.

All become shocked.

**Purvi:** lakin q sir?

**Sachin:** akhir hua kia ha?

**Nikhil: **sir koi wajah to btae hogi usnay.

**Abhijeet:** usnay kaha k Rahul ki tbiat theek nhi ha aur is waqt usay Shreya ki ziada zrorat ha aur case to kabhi bhi a skta ha to aisay ma woh Rahul ko time nhi da skti.

**Sachin: **sir yeh to koi excuse na hua. Who case pa kaam na kray hum sub sambhal laingay woh bs paper work kr lay.

**Abhijeet:** sir na kaha tha woh nhi mani. Usnay kaha k duty k time bhi uska dimag Rahul ma rhay to aisay na to woh Rahul ke sath insaaf kr paegi na duty k sath.

**Freddy:** sir yeh achanak usay kia hogia?

**Purvi:** sir kahin isi tension ki wjah se hi to usay bukhar nhi ho gya?

**Abhijeet:** pta nhi. Chalo sab apnay kam pa lag jao. Nhi to ACP sir se daant paray gi.

**Purvi:** sir mera thora hi kaam ha ma kr k Shreya se milnay ja skti hon?

**ACP:** haan lakin pehlay kaam khatam kr lo. Aur us daikhna k woh medicine la itna taiz bukhar tha pta nhi kuch khaya bhi k nhi?

**Purvi:** yes sir.

Sub udasi k sath apnay apnay desk pa chalay jatay hain.

Daya udasi k apnay desk pa ata ha aur drawer khota ha file nikalnay k liye ander card nazar ata ha. Lakin woh nikalta nhi k kahin koi daikh na lay aur kaam shuru kr daita ha. Abhijeet Daya ko udas daikh k us k pas ata ha.

**Abhijeet:** Daya tu theek ha na?

**Daya:** haan mjhay kia hona ha?

**Abhijeet:** pareshan lag rha ha. Shreya ki wjah se to nhi?

**Daya:** yeh uski life, uska career to decision bhi uska hona chahiye. Ma pareshan nhi hon.

**Abhijeet:** mjh se jhoot bolay ga?

**Daya: **bs woh Purvi ne kaha k bht taiz bukhar tha usay tub s wohi soch rha tha.

**Abhijeet:** tu fikar na kar Purvi abhi jaegi na us k pas to tub hi chalay jana.

**Daya:** nhi ma nhi ja skta mara bht kaam ha. Purvi se hi poch longa.

**Abhijeet:** jaisay teri marzi. Chal kaam krtay hain.

At the same time bureau door opens and a person barges in.

**Person:** yeh ma kia sun rhi hon Abhijeet?

**Abhijeet:** kia hua Tarika jee?

**Tarika:** Shreya na transfer krwa lia?

**Abhijeet:** with a sigh haan. Lakin tumhain kaisay pta chala?

**Tarika:** Dr. Salunkhe na usay subha jatay huay daikha tha to unhain btaya usne. Unhon ne bht roknay ki koshish ki par who kuch btanay ko tyR HI NHI HUI.

**Abhijeet:** ACP sir ne bhi bohat koshish ki par who nhi mani.

**Tarika:** who aisa kaisay kr skti ha? Ma baat krti hon us se.

**Purvi:** Tarika abhi nhi abhi who jo chahti ha usay krnay do.

**Abhijeet:** Purvi yeh tum ki akeh rhi ho?

**Sachin:** sir Purvi sahi keh rhi ha. Abhi uski tbiat nhi theek.

**Purvi:** aur sir mjhay lgta ha shayad isi tension ki wjah se uski tbiat kharab hui ha.

**Tarika:** lakin….

Was cut by** Sachin:** Tarika smjhnay ki koshish kro.

**Tarika:** kia smjhon? K who transfer krwa rhy ha aur hum sab hath pa hath dharay baithay rhain?

**Purvi:** Tarika uski tbiat thori theak ho jae aur Rahul ki halat bhi thori smbhal jae pher is baray ma baat krain gay.

**Abhijeet:** is waqt usay hamari zrorat ha. Agr hum us k faislay pa ungli uthaen gay to who hum se door ho jae gi. Abhi humain us k sath rehna ha.

**Tarika:** tum log theak keh rhay ho. Us se is baray ma baad ma bhi baat ki ja skti ha.

**Purvi:** isi liye hum na abhi kuch nhi kaha usay. K kahin woh khud ko tanha na tasawar krnay lgay.

**Tarika:** acha chalo ma us sa milnay jar hi hon.

**Purvi:** Tarika ma nab hi jana ha tum lunch time tak wait kr lo dono sath ma chaplain jaen gay.

**Tarika:** yeh theak ha aisay aik us k sath ghar chala jae ga aur dosra Rahul k pas ruk jae ga.

**Abhijeet:** tum log half day leave q nhi la laitay?

**Purvi:** lakin sir kaam?

**ACP:** thora hi kaam ha linch time tak khatam kr lo. Aur agr koi case aya to baki sab to haina who handle kr lain gay.

**Purvi:** thank you sir.

**Tarika:** theak ha ma bhi Salunkhe sir se permission la laity hon.

**Purvi:** chalo lunch time ma miltay hain.

All this time Daya was drowned in a file apparently but he was listening their talk. He was feeling guilty and thinking.

Jis waqt Shreya ko mairi mairay sath ki sab se ziada zrorat thi ma na na sirf usay tanha chor dia bul k us k ansoon aur dukh ka sabab bhi ma hi hon.

**In Shreya's house:**

Shreya is writing diary and continuously crying. Then after sometime she closes her diary and leaves for hospital.

**In bureau:**

Its lunch time and everyone has gone to cafeteria. Only Daya, Abhijeet, Purvi and ACP sir are in bureau. Then Tarika comes.

**Tarika:** chalo Purvi chalain. Abhijeet, Daya tum dono na lunch nhi krna?

**Abhijeet:** ma tumhara hi wait kr rha tha.

**Tarika:** q? kia hua? Khairiat?

**Abhijeet:** haan bs yeh kehna tha k Shreya ka khayal rakhna aur uski tbiat k baray ma foran phone kr k bta daina.

**Tarika:** yeh bhi koi kehnay ki baat ha.

**ACP:** haan Tarika pta tum aur Purvi usay smbhal lo gi par pher bhi pohanchtay hi uski tbiat k baray ma inform kr daina.

**Purvi:** g sir.

**ACP:** theak ha ab tum log niklo.

**Tarika and Purvi:** yes sir.

Dono nikal jati hain aur Abhijeet Daya k pass ata ha.

**Abhijeet:** Daya kia hua lunch nhi krna kia?

**Daya:** bs 5 min file complete kr k ata hon tum jao.

**Abhijeet:** theak ha lakin jaldi ajana.

ACP and Abhijeet leave to have lunch. And now Daya is alone in the bureau.

Being alone in bureau Daya takes this as an opportunity and opens his drawer.

Ander card daikhta ha kamptay huay hathon se usay kholta ha aur parhta ha. Card parhnay k baad who uthta ha gari chabian pakarta ha Abhijeet ko msg krta ha aur bureau se nikal jata ha.

**Daya:** Abhijeet mjhay urgently kahin jana ha kal milta hon. ACP sir ko bta daina.

SORRY REALLY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. MY TEACHER ONCE SAID THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR BEING LATE. SO HERE I AM FOR ANY PUNISHMENT YOU WANT TO GIVE PROVIDING IT SHOULD BE FESIBLE.

AND THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH. ALTHOUGH I AM NOT A GOOD WRITER BUT YOU ALL HAVE APPRECIATED ME AND MY WORK A LOT. BESIDE APRRECIATION IF THERE IS ANY CRITICISM OR FAULTS OR MISTAKES I AM OPEN TO EVERYTHING.

SO THAT WAS THE REASON FOR NOT DISCLOSING THE FACT IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE DEPRESSED.

OK NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

WHERE IS DAYA GOING?

IS SHREYA GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?

WILL SHREYA COME BACK TO BUREAU?

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO RAHUL? AND WHY IS HE IN HOSPITAL?

AND I HOPE YOU ALL WILL LIKE IT.

THANKYOU.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daya:** Abhijeet mjhay urgently kahin jana ha kal milta hon. ACP sir ko bta daina.

Purvi aur Tarika direct hospital jati hain q k unhain pta hota ha k Shreya wahin hogi Rahul k pas.

**In the hospital:**

Purvi and Tarika enter in Rahul's room. He is lying bed. he looks towards the door as the door opens.

**Rahul with smile:** are wah aj to bohat hi koi khas din ha lgta ha do itni khoobsurat lrkian aur maray room ma.

**Tarika with smile:** ab handsome k room ma to khoobsurat larkian hi ayengi na.

**Rahul:** ye hap kia keh rhi hain Abhijeet sir ne sun lia na k ap mjhay handsome keh rhi hain to mairi to khair nhi.

**Tarika:** tum fikar na kro uski ma hon na tumharay sath.

**Rahul:** waisay darlings baat kia ha? Aj duty time ma visit?

**Purvi with pout:** yeh ghalat baat ha tumhari darliong to sirf ma hon.

**Tarika with fake anger:** o hello! Darling sirf ma hon tum nhi.

**Purvi:** this is not fair tum Abhijeet sir ki darling ho.

**Tarika:** nhi ma Rahul ki darling hon.

**Rahul:** are ap log lrnay q lgay ap jaisay kkhoobsurat larkion ko larna shobah nhi daita. Ap dono hi mairi darling hain.

Just then Shreya enters.

**Shreya:** are Purvi Tarika tum dono yahan?

**Purvi:** q hum nhi a sktay?

**Shreya:** mera woh mtlb nhi tha?

**Tarika:** mtlb choro chalo lunch krtay hain. Hum la k ayen hain.

**Shreya:** tum log khao mjhay bhook nhi ha.

**Purvi:** aisay kaisay bhook nhi ha? Tum nhi khao gi to ma bhi nhi khaon gi.

**Rahul with naughty smile:** tum to bilkul girlfriend boyfriend ki tarah paish a rhay ho. Sub kuch theak ha na? I mean normal hona tum log?

**Purvi and Shreya with anger:** Rahul

**Tarika:** hahaha waisay keh Rahul bilkul theak rha ha.

**Purvi:** tum bhi us k sath mil gae. Aur kia theak keh rha ha?

**Rahul:** woh sab kuch choro khana khatay hain?

**Tarika:** han chalo.

Four of them have lunch together with little chit chat.

**After lunch:**

**Tarika:** Shreya tum aur Purvi jao Rahul k pass aj ma hon.

**Shreya:** nhi ma hon tum dono jao.

**Purvi:** g nhi tum to bilkul nhi ruknay wali. Hamesha tum hi rukti ho. Aj ma rukon gi Tarika tum aur Shreya jao.

**Tarika:** nhi…

**But she was cut by Rahul:** are wah mjhay nhi pta tha ma itna handsome hon k teen duniya ki mmost gorgeous, beautiful and adorable larkian maray liye lar rhi hain.

**Purvi, Tarika and Shreya:** tum chup rho.

**Rahul:** yeh acha ha jis k pass rehnay k liye lrae ho rhy ha usi ko chup krwa do.

**Shreya:** tum chup krtay ho k…

**But was cut by Tarika:** isay chup krwana choro aur tum dono niklo yahan se.

**Purvi:** ma rkon gi bas.

**Just then a nurse comes:** ap ko doctor bula rhay hain.

**Shreya:** theak ha chalain.

And Shreya leaves to meet the doctor. And nurse gives sedative injection to Rahul and in 5 mins he goes into deep slumber.

**Tarika in llow tone to Purvi so that Rahul don't get disturbed:** Purvi Shreya terzy ziada close ha. Teri baat pher maan laity usay rest k liye force kr skti ha. Aur waisay bhi ma aik doctor hon to yahan aram se sambhal llon gi.

**Purvi:** theak ha. Lakin mjhay bta daina agar kuch chahiye ho to.

**Tarika:** sure. Acha sun yeh le.

And Tarika gives something to Purvi.

**Purvi:** theak ha ma smjh gae to bilkul fikar na kar.

**Tarika:** to ghar pohanch k bta aik kam kr aj Shreya k ghar hi ruk jay a pher usay apnay ghar la ja?

**Purvi:** ma bhi yehi soch rhi thi. Acha tu nay ACP sir aur Abhijeet sir ko phone kr dia? Who dono intezar kr rhay hon gay Shreya ki tbiat ko lay k bohat pareshan thay.

**Tarika:** han ma to bhool hi gae.

Just then Shreya enters.

**Shreya:** yeh so gya? Chalo acha hua.

**Purvi:** doctor ne kia kaha?

**Shreya:** kuch test kahay hain.

**Tarika:** theak ha tum yeh reports aur prescription mjhay da do ma daikh lon gi. Tum dono niklo.

**Shreya:** acha theak ha aur agar kuch zrorat ho to btana. Hum raat ko atay hain.

**Purvi and Tarika:** g nhi.

**Shreya:** kia nhi?

**Purvi:** hum ab kal subha hi yahan ayengay.

**Shreya:** lakin…..

**But was cut by Tarika:** koi lakin wakin nhi jao tum dono ab kal subha se pehlay khabardar jo idhar aye.

**Purvi:** hum chaltay hain tum khayal rakhna. Chal Shreya.

**Purvi and Shreya:** bye.

And both leave from hospital.

**In Purvi's car:**

**Purvi:** Shreya ab teri tbiat kaisi ha?

**Shreya:** mjhay kia hua ha? Bilkul theak hon.

**Purvi:** ab apni dost se jhoot bolay gi? Ya pher shayad to mjhay dost hi nhi manti.

**Shreya:** Purvi yeh to kia keh rhi ha. To hi to ha jis se ma apnay dill ki har baat keh skti hon. Apna har dukh bayan kr skti hon.

**Purvi:** pher bta baat kia ha?

**Shreya:** ma theak hon medicine li thi to fever utar gya. Ab khush?

**Purvi:** ma yeh nhi poch rhi.

**Shreya:** pher kia poch rhi ha?

**Purvi:** yeh fever charha kaisay?

Shreya lowers her head.

**Purvi:** aur tera transfer. Kahin Daya sir se larae to nhi hui? Ya unho na danta to nhi? ya koi baat hui ha? To bta to sahi ma sab theak kr don gi.

**Shreya:** Purvi to achi tarah janti ha k Daya sir ki koi bhi baat mjhay burin hi lgti. Aur jahan tak transfer ki baat ha. To yar bureau ma har waqt apni jaan ko khatra ha aisay ma Rahul fikar. To to smjh mairi baat ko.

**Purvi:** yeh toh ha. Hamari job hi aisi ha k kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho skta ha. Lakin yeh fever?

**Shreya with head down:** woh kal raat barish hui thi na to….

And Shreya leaves sentence incomplete. And Purvi understands.

**Purvi:** mjhay teri smjh nhi arhy aik taraf to Rahul k liye transfer la rhi ha k agar tjhay kuch ho gya to uska kia hoga aur dosri taraf yeh sab.

**Shreya:** barish faislay krnay ma madad krti ha.

**Purvi:** dikh rha ha.

They reach Shreya's home and enter inside.

**In the hospital:**

Rahul is sleeping. So, Tarika decides to call Abhijeet to inform him about Shreya.

**Abhijeet:** hello

**Tarika:** hello

**Abhijeet:** han Tarika bolo. Kia hua? Shreya ki tbiat kaisi ha ab?

**Tarika:** fever thora kum hua ha.

**Abhijeet:** thank God. Waisay ab ha kahan wo? Usay rest krna chahiye.

**Tarika:** han abhi Purvi k sath usay ghar bhaija ha. Mairi to wo sunti nhi Purvi us k ziada close ha to wo hi usay handle kr skti ha.

**Abhijeet:** han yeh to ha. Khair tum apna khayal rakhna.

**Tarika:** tum ACP sir ko bhi bta daina.

**Abhijeet:** han bta donga tum kifar na kro. Aur haan kisi bhi cheez ki zrorat ho to foran bta daina.

**Tarika:** sure. Acha ma baad ma baat krti hon Rahul k kuch test honay hain to us k jagnay ka time ho gya ha.

**Abhijeet:** theak ha. Uska aur apna khayal rakhna. Bye.

**Tarika:** tum bhi apna aur Daya ka bhi khayal rakhna. Pta nhi Shreya k transfer se us pa kia beet rhi hogi. Bye.

**At a distant place:**

Aik admi ghutno ma sar diye ghar k aik konay ma baitha ha aur be inteha ro rha ha.

**Man:** yeh maray sath hi q hua? Ma na aisi kia ghalti ki ha jis ki yeh saza mili ha?

Woh khara hota ha aur poray ghar ma ghumnay lgta ha.

**And thinking:**

_Ma na socha tha is ghar ko khawabon k mahal ma tabdeel kr don ga. Us sa apnay ki dill ki baat keh k usay yahan laon ga aur uski zindagi ma se saray kantay chun long a. itni khushian donga jitni waseeh yeh dunia ha. Lakin ab who yahn kabhi nhi a skti. Kabhi nhi._

With this thought he again sits in a corner of house and starts crying again.

**In the hospital:**

**Tarika:** Rahul uth jao.

**Rahul:** kia darling itna khoobsurat khwab daikkh rha tha.

**Tarika:** acha aisa kia daikh rhay thay? Zara ma bhi to sunon.

**Rahul:** teen khoobsurat larkian.

**Tarika with fake anger:** kia tum maray hotay kisi aur ko khawab ma daikh rhay thay?

**Rahul:** aisa ho skta ha bhala?

**Tarika:** kia daikha yeh btao?

**Rahul:** tum, Purvi aur Shreya. Aur tum aur Abhijeet sir (with naughty smile) aik dosray ka hath thamay beach pa chal rhay ho aur achanak Abhijeet sir tumhain apni bahon ma la k kiss krtay hain.

**Tarika:** rehnay do. Un ma itni himat nhi ha k mjhay I love you bol skain. Kiss kia khak krain gay?

And then after seeing Rahul's naughty smile she realizes what she has said and turns red.

**Rahul:** oh ho. To yeh baat ha.

**Tarika trying to change topic:** tum na Abhijeet ko hi q daikha? Khawab to tumhara than a to tum mjhay q nhi kiss kr rhay thay?

**Rahul:** aik to ma Abhijeet sir k hathon marna nhi chahta to khawab ma bhi aisa nhi kr skta aur dosra (in low tone) jo sach nhi ho skta who khwab hi q daikhna?

**Tarika:** q nhi ho skta?

**Rahul:** jab itni zindagi hi nhi ha to….

And lowers his head.

To lighten the mood.

**Tarika:** Abhi sach kr k dikhaon?

**Rahul:** nhi mjhay nhi mar khani Abhijeet sir se.

And then both start laughing.

**Tarika:** batain choro uth jao chalo.

**Rahul:** q? kia hua?

**Tarika:** kuch test krwanay hain tumharay. Doctor ne prescribe kiye hain.

**Rahul:** kia zrorat ha yar jub pta ha in sab ka kuch faida nhi. kuch hi dino ki baat ha pher ma hi nhi rahonga to in tests aur reports ka faida?

**Tarika:** Rahul yeh kaisi batain kr rhay ho? Tum bilkul theak ho jao gay.

**Rahul:** Tarika face the reality yar. Tum khud doctor ho achay se janti ho k yeh sab sirf behlawa ha aur kuch nhi. ma theak nhi ho skta.

**Tarika:** Rahul tum…..

**But was cut by Rahul:** aur sach kahon to theak hona bhi nhi chahta. Ma ab aur jeena nhi chahta Tarika. Bas Shreya ki wjah se hi yeh kuch sansain hain jo le rha hon warna kab ka chala jata is dunia se.

Tarika ma yeh sab tumhain is liye bta rha hon k ma janta hon k sirf tum hi mairi madad kr skti ho. Kia tum mairi madad kro gi?

**Tarika:** kaisi madad?

**Rahul:** Tarika tum to janti hi ho k Shreya mjh se kitna pyar krti ha aur kitni attached ha. Aur mairi halat bhi tumharay samnay ha. Tum janti ho k maray pass ziada waqt nhi ha.

**Tarika:** Rahul kia kehna chahtay ho saaf saaf kaho?

**Rahul:** mjhay Shreya ki bohat fikar ha. Maray baad to akeli ho jae gi bilkul. Janta hon tum sab ho us k sath aur Purvi se woh apni batain share krti ha lakin ma chahta hon k us k pass aik sahara ho.

**Tarika:** sahara?

**Rahul:** han jo usay sambhal lay usay tootnay bikharnay na day. Mairay janay k baad bhi uski zindagi ma khushian ayen aur koi kami na rhay.

**Tarika:** tum krna kia chahtay ho?

**Rahul:** abhi to kuch pta nhi soch rha hon tum yeh btai mera sath do gin a?

**Tarika:** bilkul dongi tumhara sath.

**Rahul:** thank you yar.

**Tarika to lighten the environment:** waisay tumharay khawab ma Shreya aur Purvi kia kr rhi thi?

**Rahul:** kiss to nhi kr rhi thi.

And both laugh and leave for tests.

**In Shreya's House:**

Both enter the house and sat on Shreya stands but Purvi holds her hand.

**Purvi:** tu baith ma pani lati hon.

**Shreya:** ab itni bhi bemar nhi hon k pani na la skon.

**Purvi:** ab dost se formal behave kray gi?

**Shreya:** Purvi yeh kia ha yar?

**Purvi:** kia kia ha?

**Shreya:** yahi to bar bar aisay q keh kehti ha?

**Purvi:** to aur kia kron to hi majboor krti ha. Tu soch la pehlay k ma dost hon ya nhi pher baat kr mjh se.

**Shreya:** theak ha yar jo marzi kr aur maaf krday jo utjh se uljhi.

**Purvi:** kia yad kray gi kitni achi, intelligent, beautiful, caring aur understanding dost mili ha tjhay.

**Shreya:** theak se soch la koi khoobi reh to nhi gae na?

**Purvi:** hahahaha.

**Shreya:** ab pani bhi pilae gi ya sirf mjhay rok k apni shan ma qaseeday hi parhti rhay gi?

**Purvi:** lati hon to baith. Bul k pani chor direct coffee lati hon to usi k sath dawai la laina pher thori dair so jaen gay.

**Shreya:** jaisay teri marzi.

**Purvi:** kia hua pher bukhar tez ho gya kia?

**Shreya:** q? aisay achanak q poch rhi ha?

**Purvi with naughty smile:** to itni asani se jo man gae to mjhay lga shayad teri tbiat nhi theak.

**Shreya:** Purviiiiiiiiiiii

And both laugh and Purvi leaves to kitchen for making coffee for them and shreya sitting outside thinking about their talk in car.

**Shreya thinking:**

_Sorry yar Purvi tujh se jhot bola. Apni dost se jhot bola. Ma achi dost nhi hon yar ma na apni dost se jhot bola. Lakin kia kron agar tujhay bta daiti k Daya sir ne mjh se kia manga ha to tu mjhay kabhi unki mang puri na krnay daiti aur un k khilaaf bhi teray dil ma mail a jata. Aur koi maray Daya sir oh sorr I mean Daya sir. Ab woh maray kahan rhay? Par who maray thay hi kab? Par jo umeed thi k shayad kabhi ho jaen us umeed ka dia bhi bujh gia. Khair ma nhi chahti k koi Daya sir k khilaaf kuch bhi sochay khas toor pa mairi best friend to bilkul bhi nhi. mjhay is jhoot k liye maaf kr daina yar._

Then Purvi comes with coffee and both have coffee and Shreya has her medicine and both went to bed for sake of some rest.

**In the bureau:**

**ACP:** Abhijeet: Tarika ya Purvi ka phone aya? Shreya ki tbiat kaisi ha ab? Aur Rahul kaisa ha?

**Abhijeet:** yes sir abhi Tarika ka phone aya tha usnay kaha k Shreya ka bukhar ab kam ha khana khila k Purvi k sath aram krnay ghar bhaij dia ha.

**ACP:** yeh to achi baat ha.

**Abhijeet:** haan sir usay rest ki zrorat bhi bohat ha. Pehlay hi itni tension aura b bukhar.

**ACP:** hmm. Purvi se sham ko phone kr k uski tbiat poch laina aur usay kehna apna bhi khayal rakhay aisa na ho k Shreya k sath sath uski bhi tbiat kharab ho jae.

**Abhijeet:** yes sir ma keh don ga.

**ACP:** Abhijeet yeh Daya kahan ha? Lunch k time se hi nhi dikh rha.

**Abhijeet:** sir lunch time ma usnay call kia tha keh rha tha kuch zrori kam ha kal ayega. Apko bta don. Maray dimag se nikal gya.

**ACP:** chalo koi baat nhi.

**In the hospital at night:**

**Rahul:** uff yeh test bhi na. pta ha inka koi faida nhi ha pher bhi….

**But was cut by Tarika:** pher wohi fazool batain shru kr di tum ne.

**Rahul to change the topic:** to kia apnay khawab ki baat kron jis ma ap kiss

And stopped in mid way.

**Tarika:** kia hua? Chup q ho gae?

Rahul didn't say a word just staring at the door. Tarika follows his gaze and stunned to see Abhijeet, ACP sir and Dr. salunkhe standing there. She stands in a hurry and the chair on which she was sitting fells on the ground.

**Abhijeet:** hello kaisay ho Rahul?

**Rahul:** th..the…theak ho..hon si..si..sir

**Dr:** arey yar itna ghabra q rhay ho? Waisay konsay khawab ki baat ho rhi thi?

**Tarika:** k..k….k….koi nhi sir.

**ACP:** nhi ho to rhi thi jis ma Tarika ki kiss ki baat ho rhi thi.

Tarika and Rahul looks towards each other and lower their heads.

**Rahul:** sir ma to ma to bas mazak mazak kr rha tha.

**Abhijeet:** to btao na hum bhi tumharay mazak ko enjoy krain.

**Tarika:** Abhijeet rehnay do na. woh sirf khawab hi tha. I mean mazak hi tha.

**Rahul:** han han khawab mtlb mazak hi tha. Mazak hi tha.

**Dr:** to kia hua humain pher bhi sunana ha.

**Tarika:** k..k..kia sunana ha sir?

**ACP:** khawab ya mazak job hi tha humain sunana ha. Rhaul btao foran.

**Rahul inlow voice to Tarika:** lgta ha aj Abhijeet sir k hathon yap her Dr saab ya ACP sir k hathon zror piton ga.

**Abhijeet:** kia bol rhay ho uncha bolo humain sunae nhi da rha.

**Dr:** Tarika tum hi bta do.

**Tarika:** si…sir m..ma?

**Abhijeet:** han q? tum q nhi bta skti?

**Tarika:** khawab Rahul ka ha wohi btae ga na.

**ACP:** to chalo Rahul btao.

Rahul looks at Tarika.

**Tarika:** lgta ha btana hi pray ga.

**Dr:** yar tum dono pher shuru ho gae.

**Rahul:** ma btata hon sir actually ma na daikha k

SORRY REALLY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE.

Thank you very much for allowing me to call you guys as yar.

Aur bohat bohat bohat shukariya ap logon ki tareef aur honsla afzae ka. Aur please please sorry na ka krain.

Aur ap log jo chahay jaisay chahin guess kr sktay hain. Ap sab ki guessing power extraordinary ha.

Yeh stories jub shuru kithi tab lga tha kisi ko pasand nhi ayengi. Aur mera khayal tha ma 3 ya 4 chapters se ziada nhi likh paon ga. Lakin ap sab ko itni pasand ayen jaan k acha lga aur story ab khud ba khud chalti ja rhi ha. Dair k liye aik baar pher se sorry.

Janti hon is ma Daya Shreya moments nhi hain lakin un k liye thora wait. I'll try my best k is wait k bdlay kuch aisa don in dono k beech k aplogon ko inki doori k chapters k wait ka phal meetha lgay.

OK NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

THANKYOU.


	6. Chapter 6

_Abhi theak tarha se chapter pora nhi hua but I promised myself k jis din meri aik bhi story k reviews 100 huay I'll update a story. So it's a thank you gift and treat for 100 reviews in my other story_** and is ma ghaltian hongi q k revise nhi kia time nhi tha aur jitna llikha tha utna update kr rha hon. **_Thank you_

**Tarika:** lgta ha btana hi pray ga.

**Dr:** yar tum dono pher shuru ho gae.

**Rahul:** ma btata hon sir actually ma na daikha k

**Abhijeet:** aisa kia daikha jo bola nhi jar ha?

**Rahul:** sir ma na daikha k Dr. Tarika kissi k sath beach pa walk kr rhi hain.

**Dr Salunkhe:** lakin tum to keh rhay thay k "jis me ap kiss"

**ACP:** haan yahi suna tha hum nay.

**Tarika:** nhi sir

**Abhijeet:** khawab Rahul ka ha na to tumhain kaisay pta kaisi baat ha?

Just then nurse enters. And Rahul and Tarika are happy that they are safe now from further questioning.

**Nurse:** inki reports agae hain doctor ne bulaya ha.

**ACP:** theak ha hum atay hain.

**Abhijeet:** sir ap log doctor se mil ayen ma hon Rahul k sath.

And with this three left to meet doctor.

**In doctor's cabin:**

**Doctor:** aye baithiye. Shreya nhi aye?

**Tarika:** nhi usay ghar bhaija ha.

**Doctor:** acha kia. Unhain rest ki zrorat ha. Aur

**Dr. Salunkhe:** aur kia doctor?

**Doctor:** reports theak nhi aye. He is just a guest for a week or two.

Tarika starts crying.

**Doctor:** daikhain agar ap aisay krain gi to Shreya ko kon smbhalay ga?

**ACP:** Tarika doctor sahib bilkul theak keh rhay hain humain Shreya ko smbhalna ha.

**Dr. Salunkhe:** haan Tarika hum toot nhi sktay hum hi to Shreya ki takat hain.

**Tarika:** sorry sir.

**ACP:** thank you doctor hum chaltay hain.

**At the same time in Rahul's room:**

**Rahul:** sir aik baat kahon?

**Abhijeet:** pehlay yeh sir kehna bund kro.

**Rahul:** lakin…

**Abhijeet cutting him:** jab tum Tarika aur Purvi ko darling keh sktay ho to mjhay Abhi na sahi Abhijeet to keh hi sktay ho.

**Rahul:** dar..dar…darling

**Abhijeet with smile:** don't worry maron ga nhi tumhain.

**Rahul:** sir ap mera aik kaam krain gay?

**Abhijeet:** konsa kam?

**Rahul:** apko waqt anay pa baton ga.

**Abhijeet:** zror kron ga. Akhir tumhari darling ma meri jaan ha.

And both laugh.

**Rahul:** sir sorry sorry Abhi Daya sir nhi aye us din k baad kbhi. Kaisay hain woh?

**Abhijeet:** theak ha. Bs thora busy ha.

**Rahul:** smjhta hon sir ap logon ka kaam hi aisa ha. Kabhi bhi ajata ha.

**Abhijeet:** yeh to ha.

**Rahul:** unse kehiye ga agar ho skay to aik baar ajaen. Meri tbiat theak hoti to khud ata par.

**Abhijeet:** ma keh donga. Bul k usay la k aonga. Tum itna na socho tum theak ho jao gay.

**Rahul:** sir mjhay pta ha aj k tests ki report bhi achi nhi aye hain ma bs kuch hi dino ka mehmaan hon.

**Abhijeet:** Rahul bas ab agar aisi baat pher ki to zror maray hathon se pito gay.

And then the three enter.

**Rahul:** kia hua? Doctor ne kitna time btaya mairi life ka?

**Abhijeet in anger:** Rahul tum…

**Tarika while cutting Abhijeet:** one to two weeks.

**Abhijeet with shock:** what? Yeh tum kia keh rhi ho? Tumhain pta bhi ha kuch?

**ACP:** Tarika sach bol rhi ha Abhijeet.

**Abhijeet:** lakin sir aisay kaisay? I mean abhi to iski life start bhi nhi hui. Kitna kuch and leaves the room.

**Tarika:** sir ma.

**Dr. Salunkhe:** Tarika jao usay smbhalo. Usay tumhari zrorat ha.

And Tarika also leaves behind him.

**Rahul:** sir ap logon ne Shreya ya Purvi ko to nhi btaya na?

**ACP:** abhi tak to nhi lakin btana to pray ga hi. Kab tak chupa sktay hain is baat ko hum?

**Rahul:** bas aj raat.

**Dr. Salunkhe:** kia mtlb?

**Rahul:** sir Purvi bht mushkil se Shreya ko ghar le k gae ha agar usay pta chala to abhi wapis ajae gi.

**ACP:** theak ha lakin kal to btana hi pray ga.

**Rahul:** sir mjhay ap dono se aik favour chahiye?

**ACP:** kaisa favour?

**Rahul:** ma na huch socha ha sir.

And Rahul tells them something.

**Dr. Salinkhe:** theak ha smjho tumhara kaam ho gya.

**Rahul:** with smile: thank you sir.

**ACP:** lakin tum yeh sab kro gay kaisay?

**Rahul:** sir ma na Abhijeet sir aur Tarika se meri help krnay ka promise la lia ha. Kal Purvi aur Shreya se bhi baat kr longa.

**Dr. Salunkhe:** hamari jab bhi jaisi bhi zrorat pray btana.

**Rahul:** sure sir.

Nurse comes and gives with medicine. And after 5 mins he sleeps.

**Meanwhile in hospital parking lot:**

**Tarika:** Abhijeet

**Abhijeet:** Tarika yeh sab kia ha? Shreya to toot jae gi.

**Tarika:** smjh nhi arha usay yeh sab kaisay baton?

**Abhijeet:** tum doctor ho koi aur ilaj nhi ha kia?

**Tarika:** nhi bht koshish ki lakin wohi result har bar.

**Abhijeet:** ab kia hoga? Shreya k baray ma sochta hon to dar lgta ha. Hum sab se is khabar se itna affected hain to us pe kia guzray gi?

**Tarika:** pta nhi Purvi bhi smbhal pae gi k nhi. purvi ki hi thori bht sunti ha warna to pta nhi kia ho.

**Abhijeet:** abhi tum Purvi ko bhi na btana.

**Tarika:** lakin q?

**Abhijeet:** Shreya apnay friends k mamlay ma bht sensitive ha aur aj kal to aur ziada. Aisay ma usay foran pta chal jae ga k Purvi kuch chupa rhi ha.

**Tarika:** theak ha. Lakin humain bhi khud ko sambhalna ha tbhi to unhain smbhal skain gay.

**Abhijeet:** yeh to ha. Acha chalo wapis chalain.

And they reach Rahul's room. Where they tell that they have decided not to tell Shreya or Purvi about test result right now. And then ACP, Dr. Salunkhe and Abhijeet leave. And Tarika stays in hospital with Rahul.

**Abhijeet:** Tarika koi kaam ho ya kisi cheez ki zrorat ho to foran call kr daina.

**ACP and Dr. Salunkhe:** bilkul Tarika foran btana.

**Tarika:** g ma zrorat parnay pa call kr don gi.

With this they leave from there.

Tarika moves to sofa and closes her eyes putting her head on back side. snd thinks about coming time.

**Tarika thinking:**

_Kal pta nhi kia hoga? Pehlay to Purvi ko hi smbhalna mushkil hoga aur Shreya ko to namumkin. Shreya to Purvi k elawah kisi k bhi bas se bahir ha. Purvi ko ma kaisay smbhalon gi? Lakin smbhalna to pray ga hi warna Shreya? Oh God kia kron kuch smjh nhi a rha._

**In the car:**

**Dr:** yar Shreya aur Purvi ko jab pta chalay ga to? Soch k hi dar lgta ha k kaisay smbhalain gay?

**ACP:** haan yar ma bhi wohi soch rha hon. Tarika kia kray gi akelay? Upper se Shreaya kisi ki sunti bhi nhi. transfer bhi la lia warna bureau ma hi kuch smjhatay usay.

**Dr:** boss abhi is ki umar hi kia ha? Aur upper se yeh sab.

**ACP:** yahi zindagi ha shayad.

**Dr:** Abhijeet tum kal ajana ta k jub Tarika Purvi aur Shreya se baat kray to koi to ho us k sath unhain smbhalnay ma madad krnay k liye.

**Abhijeet:** g sir.

**Abhijeet to ACP:** sir kia kal ma aur Daya late a sktay hain?

**ACP:** tumhara to smjh ata ha k Tarika k sath Shreya aur Purvi ko smbhalna ha Daya ka q poch rhay ho?

**Abhijeet:** sir Rahul Daya se milna chah rha tha to soch rha hon aj usi k sath ruk jaon kal wahin se hospital ajaen hum.

Dr and ACP exchange glances.

**ACP:** theak ha.

**Dr:** aur Tarika se kehna kal uski chute ha.

**ACP:** chutti?

**Dr:** haan boss pta nhi kal wahan kia ho to socha chute da don ta k kaam ki taraf se to usay koi fikar na ho kam az kam.

**ACP:** Abhijeet agar ziada problem ho to beshak tum dono bhi chute kr laina lakin phone kr k bta zror daina.

**Abhijeet:** yes sir.

**Dr:** aur daihan rakhna Shreya ki tbiat already khrab ha.

**Abhijeet:** sir ap log fikar na krain hum sab mil k unhain smbhal lain gay. Aur ap dono ko bhi halaat se mutalik inform krtay rhain gay.

**ACP:** theak ha. Chalo Daya ka ghar agay tum jao. Aur haan apna aur Daya ka bhi dhayan rakhna.

**Abhijeet:** yes sir. Good night.

**Dr and ACP:** good night.

And they drove leaving Abhijeet at Daya's door.

**Dr:** boss humain bhi apna kam abhi krna hoga.

**ACP:** haan Rahul na jo kaha ha us pa usnay kaam shuru kr dia ha lakin hamaray part k bina uska kaam adhura reh jae ga.

**Dr:** theak ha to ghar pohanchtay hi pehlay kaam krtay hain.

They ACP's home and ACP makes a call and tell the person to come and meet him tomorrow morning.

**ACP:** lo ab ho jae ga hamara kam.

**Dr:** haan ab Rahul ne jo socha ha waisa hi ho jae.

And then doctor leaves for his house.

**In Shreya's house:**

Shreya wakes up and after getting fresh gets out from her room and finds Purvi in the kitchen.

**Shreya:** kia kr rhy ho Purvi?

**Purvi:** are tum uth gae? Ab kaisi tbiat ha?

**Shreya:** ma theak hon. Aur ab bilkul bukhar nhi ha. Lakin tum yahan kia kr rhi ho?

**Purvi:** wohi jo dikh rha ha. Khana bna rhi hon.

**Shreya:** lakin q?

**Purvi:** lgta ha tum dopehar wali batain bhool gae ho.

**Shreya:** g nhi mera dimag nhi khrab k dobara teray se behes kron.

**Purvi:** pher is q ka kia mtlb ha?

**Shreya:** mera mtlb tha k khana bna hua tha na. ma subha bna k nikli thi.

**Purvi:** haan lakin mainay socha apni pyari dost ko apnay khoobsurat hathon se bna lazeez khana khilaon.

**Shreya:** tu thakti nhi?

**Purvi:** CID officer hon kafi stamina ha mera.

**Shreya:** pta nhi uncle kaisay bardasht krtay hain tujhay?

**Purvi:** mtlb kia ha tera han?

**Shreya:** kuch nhi mairi maa

**Purvi:** to chal pher ja k tv chala aur koi movie lga ma coffee la k arhi hon

**Shreya:** acha waisay bhi behes ka koi faida nhi ha

**Purvi:** to krnay ki soch bhi mat.

Shreya goes and turns on the tv and then Purvi and Shreya watch movie with coffee. After coffee Shreya takes her mobile and before she can dial number Purvi snatches mobile from her hand.

**Purvi:** yeh to kia kr rhi ha?

**Shreya:** Tarika ko call krnay lgi thi.

**Purvi:** q?

**Shreya:** kia q? zahir se baat ha Rahul ki tbiat pochnay k liye.

**Purvi:** nhi

**Shreya:** q nhi? aik to hospital nhi janay da rhi upper se baat bhi nhi krnay da rhi.

**Purvi:** q k agar tu nay phone kia to tu meri baat maan k ghar ma nhi rukay gi. Pehlay hi tujjhay rokna kitna mushkil ha.

**Shreya:** lakin Rahul?

**Purvi:** theak ha Rahul. Aur Tarika ha na us k sath. Tjhay Tarika pa bharoosa nhi ha?

**Shreya:** yeh kaisi baatain kr rhi ha?

**Purvi:** to pher to phone nhi kray gi. Waisay bhi mairi baat hui thi. Usnay kaha Rahul theak ha aur agar koi baat hui to Tarika call kr day gi. Is liye ab fikar chor chal khana khatay hain.

**Shreya:** haan chal. Waisay bhi tu mairi sunanay wali to ha nhi

**Purvi with naughty smile and teasing tone:** waisay ager to Daya sir ko call krna chahti ha to ma tera phone wapis kr skti hon.

**Shreya:** chal khana khaen.

Both have dinner then Purvi gives Shreya her medicine and both go to bed. as Shreya needs rest and they have to reach hospital in the morning.

**Outside Daya's house:**

After Abhijeet got out from car he went near door and knocked.

**Abhijeet:** Daya darwaza khol.

**Daya:** samnay se hat pher kholta hon.

**Abhijeet:** q haton?

**Daya:** hatay ga nhi to darwaza kaisay kholon ga?

**Abhijeet:** jaisay hamesha kholta ha.

**Daya:** lakin tu hatay ga to hi darwaza khulay ga na.

**Abhijeet:** tera darwaza ander ki taraf khulta ha bahir nhi to ma q haton?

**Daya:** Abhijeet daikh

**Abhijeet cut him:** daikh tu kholta ha ya ma khud khol lon.

**Daya:** theak ha khud khol la.

Abhijeet draws his swiss knife from his pocket.

**Daya:** ruk to is se darwaza kholay ga?

**Abhijeet:** haan ab key to ha nhi jis se kholon.

**Daya:** yeh le.

**Abhijeet:** kia lon?

**Daya:** key aur kia?

**Abhijeet:** tera bhi jawab nhi darwaza khol k key dag a ta k ma us se darwaza khol k ander a skon.

Then someone pats his back. he turns and sees.

**Abhijeet:** tum yahan kia kr rhay ho?

**Person:** koshish.

**Abhijeet:** koshish? Kaisi koshish? Kia krnay ki koshish?

**Daya:** tjhay samnay se hatanay ki koshish ta k darwaza khol skon.

**Abhijeet:** tjhay btana chahiye tha k tu meray pechay khara ha.

**Daya:** ma keh to rha tha hat. Lakin tum baat sunanay tyar hi nhi thay.

**Abhijeet:** acha ab key day.

Daya gives him key. Abhijeet opens the door and both enter inside.

**Daya:** yeh la pani.

**Abhijeet:** thank you

**Daya:** khana khae ga?

**Abhijeet:** haan zror. Tiffen wala da gya kia?

**Daya:** nhi abhi ata hi hoga. Waisay tu yahan bina btae. Koi kaam ha?

**Abhijeet:** tujh se baat krni thi.

**Daya:** haan bolo.

**Abhijeet:** ma hospital gya tha Rahul ki reports achi nhi hain doctor ne kaha k one to two weeks hi hain us k pass baki.

**Daya with shock:** yeh tum kia keh rhay ho? Koi aur ilaj? Kisi aur jagah la jaen to agar yahan mumkin nhi?

**Abhijeet:** nhi ab kuch nhi ho skta sab try kr lia ha. Meri Tarika se bhy is baray ma baat hui ha.

**Daya:** oh no. aur Shreya, Purvi aur Tarika kaisi hain?

**Abhijeet:** abhi to sirf Tarika ko pta ha kal btaen gay Shreya aur Purvi ko.

**Daya:** acha ha waisay bhi Shreya ki tbiat theak nhi aj raat to rest kr lay gi aisay.

Abhijeet smiles as he was showing he is working all the while in bureau when they were worried about Shreya. But now his sentence showed that he was not only listening but also worried about her.

**Abhijeet:** Daya Rahul tujh se milna chahta ha.

**Daya:** haan ma dobara gya nhi na. lakin kal chala jaun ga.

**Abhijeet:** subha sath chalain gay.

**Daya:** kia mtlb?

**Abhijeet:** kal Purvi aur Shreya ko Rahul k baray ma btana ha to ACP sir ne kaha k ma bhi jaon subha ta k unhain sambhalnay ma Tarika ki madad kr skon.

**Daya:** yeh bhi ha. Lakin unhain sambhalna itna asan nhi hoga.

**Abhijeet:** Dr. Salunkhe ne Tarika ko chute di ha ta k sara time Shreya aur Purvi ka daihan rakh skay. Aur ACP sir ne bhi kaha k ager zrorat pray to hum bhi Tarika k sath ruk jaen unhain saambhalnay k liye.

**Daya:** hmmm lakin Shreya na to leave nhi li hogi. Usay thori na pta hoga.

**Abhijeet:** yeh to mainay socha hi nhi. ma ACP sir se baat krta hon wohi head quarter baat kr laingay Shreya ki leave k silsilay ma.

**Daya:** yahi sahi rhay ga.

Abhijeet calls ACP.

**ACP:** haan Abhijeet bolo. Sab theak ha na?

**Abhijeet:** sir Shreya ki leave.. I mean usnay to leave nhi li na to

**ACP:** tum fikar na kro ma na pehlay hi head quarter phone kr dia tha k Shreya ki kuch help chahiye to kal usay bureau bhaij dain.

**Abhijeet:** sir unho ne kia kaha?

**ACP:** woh maan gae thay. Ma na unhain kaha k Shreya ko ma khud bta donga. Ab tum usay kal bta daina k uska off ha. Aur head quarter walon ko keh dain gay k Shreya bureau ma ha.

**Abhijeet:** theak ha sir.

**ACP:** Daya maan gya kal anay k liye?

**Abhijeet:** g sir. Ap fikar na krain kal subha hum dono jaen gay hospital.

**ACP:** theak ha. Good night.

**Abhijeet:** good night sir.

**In the morning:**

**In the hospital:**

Tarika wakes up and sees Rahul already awake.

**Rahul:** good morning beauty

**Tarika:** good morning

**Rahul:** to darling khawab ma kisay daikha?

**Tarika:** q baton?

**Rahul:** not fair ma nab hi to btaya than a.

**Tarika:** us k baad kia hua tha bhool gae?

**Rahul:** darling tumharay liye to kuch bhi kr sktay hain.

Just then nurse enters with breakfast for Rahul and his medicines.

**Rahul:** ma na nhi khana yeh.

**Tarika:** sister ap yeh yehi rakhain aur jaen.

**Rahul:** ma nhi khaon ga

**Tarika:** abhi to keh rhay thay mairay liye kuch bhi kr sktay ho. Ab kia hua?

**Rahul:** ma nay eh thori na kaha tha k ma kuch bhi kr skta hon mera mtlb Abhijeet sir se tha k woh tumharay liye kuch bhi kr sktay hain.

**Tarika:** baat ko palto mat. Acha chalo ma apnay khoobsurat hathon se khilaon?

**Rahul:** hahaha Tarika tum to Purvi ki tarha baat kr rhi ho. Chalo theak ha tum kehti ho to kha laita hon.

**Tarika:** good yeh lo

**Rahul:** nhi do conditions hain meri.

**Tarika:** kia?

**Rahul:** tum mjhay khilao gi aur kiss kro gi.

**Tarika:** theak ha chalo ma khilati hon aur khanay k baad kiss kron gi.

**Rahul:** poori baat to sun lo

**Tarika:** mtlb?

**Rahul:** tumhain kiss Abhijeet sir ko krna ha meray sapnay.

**Tarika with shock:** yeh yeh yeh tu.. tu.. tum kia keh rhay ho?

**Rahul:** soch lo warna ma nhi kha rha

**Tarika:** theak ha lo kaho. Pta nhi Shreya tumhain kaisay sambhalti ha.

**Rahul:** thori dair ma pta chal jae ga

**Tarika:** kia mtlb?

**Rahul:** tum ne kaha tha tum mera sath dogi ab waqt agya ha sath dainay ka.

**Tarika:** yani tum ne kuch socha ha?

**Rahul:** haan abhi thori ma pta chal jae ga tumhain bhi.

**Tarika:** abhi btao na yar.

**Rahul:** tum mjhay khana khilanay wali thi.

**Tarika:** oh haan

And she feeds him and gives him medicine.

**In Shreya's house:**

Purvi wakes up and sees Shreya is not in room. She hears some noises and comes to kitchen and sees Shreya working.

**Purvi:** good morning.

**Shreya:** morning. Acha tum fresh ho jao breakfast ready ha aur Tarika k liye pack bhi kr lia ha.

**Purvi:** ma abhi aye.

After 15 mins Purvi comes and both have their breakfast and get ready to go to bureau but before that Purvi calls ACP sir to inform that she'll be late as she will come after visiting Rahul.

**In Daya's house:**

Daya wakes up first gets fresh and makes breakfast and when he is about to go to wake up Abhijeet. Abhijeet enters and both sit down and had their breakfast and then both get ready and leave for hospital. Tension is evident from their faces as they are thinking about the situation that they are going to face in sometime.

**In ACP's house:**

Dr Salunkhe arrives with two people they talk about something have breakfast and then leave for hospital. They all are very tense as they know a storm is ahead and they have to face it and prepare themselves for the same.

**In the hospital:**

Daya and Abhijeet arrive. And go to Rahul's room.

**Abhijeet and Daya:** good morning.

**Rahul and Tarika:** good morning.

**Daya:** kaisay ho Rahul? Sorry ma pehlay nhi aska

**Rahul:** its ok sir ma smjhta hon. Aur ma theak hon.

**Daya:** sir? Tum mjhay Daya bulao.

**Rahul:** nhi ma apko ap k nam se nhi bulaon ga.

**Daya:** to kuch aur keh lo lakin sir nhi bht formal lgta ha.

**Rahul with naughty smile:** bs kuch dair aur pher to kuch aur hi bulaon ga.

**Abhijeet:** kia mtlb?

**Rahul:** Abhijeet apnay kal promise kia tha?

**Abhijeet:** haan bilkul yad ha to bs usay pora krnay ka time agya ha.

**Daya:** yeh tum kia batain kr rhay ho? Saaf saaf btao.

**Rahul:** abhi nhi kuch dair wait krna prayga ap sab ko.

Just then Purvi and Shreya enter.

**Purvi:** good morning.

**Shreya:** morning.

**All:** good morning.

Only Daya notices something but keeps mum about it.

**Purvi:** kaisay ho Rahul?

**Rahul:** tumhari judai ma kaisa ho skta hon darling?

All smiles.

**Shreya:** test ka kia bna?

Tarika looks scared and looks at Abhijeet and Daya.

**Shreya:** kia baat ha Tarika?

**Purvi:** test ki report kab tak ani ha? Krwae hain na test?

**Abhijeet:** Purvi, Shreya please pehlay baith jao pher baat krtay hain.

**Purvi:** sir kia baat ha? Jaldi btaen mjhay dar lag rha ha

**Tarika with head down and teary voice:** reports sahi nhi hain

**Shreya and Purvi:** kiaa?

**Shreya:** kia sahi nhi ha?

**Abhijeet:** doctor ne kaha ha k

**Purvi:** kia kaha ha doctor ne?

**Tarika:** yehi k one to two weeks hain bas.

With this Shreya and Purvi breaks down and Tarika hugs them in order to soothe them but also loses her control and starts crying with them and three men look at them helplessly.

Abhijeet signals Daya. And Daya moves and hugs Purvi and calms her.

**Daya:** Purvi sambhalo khud ko tum aisa kro gi to Shreya ko kon sambhalay ga? Tum to janti ho na Shreya sirf tumhari baat sunti ha.

Abhijeet calms Tarika. After 5 mins Daya and Abhijeet succeed in calming Tarika and Purvi but Shreya is still crying badly.

Purvi hugs her tightly and after 5 mins she too stops crying.

**Rahul:** Tarika tum keh rhi thi k Shreya mjhay kaisay sambhalti ha jub k tumhain pochna chahiye k ma isay kaisay sambhalta hon.

**Shreya:** mtlb kia ha tumhara?

All are bit relax to see her controlling herself.

**Rahul:** Tarika tum kuch bhool nhi rhi?

**Tarika:** kia? Ma kuch nhi bhool rhi

**Rahul:** Tarika yeh cheating ha

**Tarika whispers in his ear:** thori dair wait kro krti hon.

**Rahul:** waisay Shreya tum se kuch mangon do gi?

**Shreya:** yeh bhi koi pochnay ki baat ha? Bolo

**Rahul:** nhi ruko abhi nhi bas 5 min.

**Purvi:** abhi q nhi? 5 min ma kia hoga?

**Tarika:** tum kia mangna chahtay ho Shreya se?

**Rahul:** bs …..

Sametime some people enter his room.

**Rahul:** lo jinka ka intezar woh shahkar a gaye. Ma inhi ka wait kr rha tha.

Everyone turns to look at the dooe and stunned to see those people.

SORRY REALLY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE.

Thank you very much for your reviews. Agar ap logon ko meri stories ma kuch kami lgti ha to please nishan dahi krain. I hope this is long enough.

Abhi bht se loose ends hain story ma lakin ahista ahista sab theak ho jaen gay. Aur jahan tak baat DAREYA moments ki ha to yeh unhi ki story ha to un k moments to must ayengay. Aur story ma pechlay chapters se related referances bhi ayengay is liye agar ap pechlay chapters daihan ma rakhain ta k confusion na ho. Lakin agar koi confusion ho to aplog poch sktay hain. I am here.

I know k ma expressions aur feelings convey krany ma good nhi hon par kia kron I am trying my best. Lakin na is story ma na dosri ma kamyabi sahil hui sahi tarha express krnay ma.

Khair waiting for your response

THANKYOU.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two weeks later:**

Shreya comes home and sees that the door is locked. Wo darwazay k agay baith k intezar krnay lgti ha. Thori dair ma Abhijeet ata ha aur usay aisay baithta daikhta ha

**Abhijeet:** are Shreya tum yahan aisay?

Shreya pehlay Abhijeet ko daikhti ha pher darwazay ko aur sar jhuka laity ha.

**Abhijeet:** tumharay pass chabi nhi ha?

She nods in no

Abhijeet grabs a key from his pocket opens the door and both enter inside.

**Abhijeet:** Shreya yeh lo yeh rakhlo

Giving her the key he used to open the door.

**Shreya:** lekin sir

**Abhijeet:** koi lakin wakin nhi. yeh chabi ma nay kisi zrorat k waqt k liye rakhi hui thi kbhi uski tbiat kharab ho. Lakin ab wo tumhari zimedari ha to ma befikar hon uski taraf se mjhay pta ha tum uska achay se dehaan rakho gi. Aur waisay bhi yeh ab tumhara ghar ha aur is liye tumhara haq bnta ha. Kia hua? Rakho gin a uska dehaan?

Shreya says nothing just nods in yes.

**Shreya:** sir wo

**Abhijeet:** are han wohi to btanay aya tha

**Shreya:** kia hua sir? Wo theak to hain na?

**Abhijeet:** han aj achanak subha usay urgent mission pe jana pra. Tum se baat bhi nhi kr ska. Is liye tumharay liye yeh letter dia ha

**Shreya:** sir kab tak a jaen gay?

**Abhijeet:** Shreya abhi bhi sir? Aik mahinay ka mission ha. Next month a jae ga.

Shreya just nods.

**Abhijeet:** acha ma ab chalta hon. Koi kam ho. Kisi bhi cheez ki zrorat ho foran btana. Ok?

**Shreya:** yes sir and thank you sir

**Abhijeet:** apna dehan rakhna bye

Shreya locks the door behind him and sits on the sofa and then sees towards the letter Abhijeet has just given her. Then she moves towards the bedroom freshens up and comes back. Then she sits on dining table and reads the letter.

**Letter:**

**Shreya**

**Pehlay to I am sorry bina btae jar ha hon. Achanak mission a gya aur tumhain btanay ka time bhi nhi mila. **

**Shreya me janta hon me nay tumhain sirf aur sirf dhuk, takleefain aur gham hi diye hain. Ma yeh bhi janta hon k yeh shadi bhi sirf is liye k tum meri baat nhi tal skti ya mjhay mana nhi kr skti kisi bhi baat se.**

**Magar Shreya shadi aik aisa rishta ha jo husband wife dono mil k nibhaen to hi zindagi guzari ja skti ha. Is liye ma yeh faisla tumharay hath me chorta hon. **

**Ma ne tumharay sath jo kia usay la k tumharay dil me jo sawal hain aur meray baray me tum jo nhi janti. Ma chahta hon who sab jananay k baad hi tum faisla lo**

**Aur is sab k liye tumhain time chahiye. To yeh mission Khuda ki taraf se shayad wohi time ha.**

**Yeh aik mahina tum sab kuch jano aur pher meray anay pe tum apna faisla sunana**

**Tum jo faisla kro gi mujhay manzoor ha. Ma na us ko badalnay k liye bolon ga na hi koi aur baat jis se tumharay faislay pe asar paray**

**Baki sab ki fikar na karna unhain ma sambhal long a.**

**Umeed karta hon tum yeh faisla apni zindagi ki khushion k liye kro gi.**

**Ma janta hon faisla meray haq me honay k chances 5% bhi nhi hain q k ma nay jo kiya wo mafi k laek nhhi ha. Isi liye mafi nhi saza mangon ga aur tum jo saza do mujhay manzoor ha.**

**Meray cupboard k safe me meri diary pari ha us me zindagi k har lanhay ko ma nay bayan kiya ha. Us ka password SHREYA ha aur usi me tumharay saray swalon k jawab hain.**

**Apna bohat khayal rakhna**

**Daya**

After reading the letter she reads it again as if to confirm that she has read it correctly or not.

Although she is curious but she first has diner then takes coffee and goes to bedroom opens safe and brings diary and sits on bed and opens it.

**Page: 1**

Dear diary sab se pehlay ma apna intro daita hon. Ab tum se dosti krni ha to intro to daina hi paray ga na. Without intro to dosti nhi ho skti na.

Mera nam ha Daya. Actually I am inspector Daya. Kal mujhay CID Mumbai join krni ha. Ma aik orphan hon yani is duniya me mera koi apna nhi ha.

Duniya har aik k pas atleast koi aik to aisa insane hota hi ha jis k kandhay pe sar rakh k wo ro skay, jisay wo apna dard bta k, apna dar bta k dil halka kr skay, apnay ehsasaat ka izhaar kr skay.

Par meray pas aisa koi nhi ha. Isi liye to tumhain dost bnaya ha. Ma apni har feeling, har khushi, gham, dukh, dard tumhain zror baton ga.

Kal zindagi me aik naya mor anay wala ha. Pta nhi agay ka safar kaisa ho lakin aik baat yad rakhna mera agar koi dost bun bhi gaya to bhi tumhain nhi bholon ga apnay dil ki har baat us dost k sath sath tumhain bhi zror baton ga.

Chalo ab me sonay jar ha hon. Pehlay hi din late nhi hona chahta. So

Good night

She has tears in her eyes reading this and she felt the same pain as Daya would have felt for not having anybody in his life. Then she composes herself and moves to next page.

**Page: 2**

Uff aj pehla din tha bohat hectic raha. Case agya aur usay solve kartay pta hi nhi chala din kab guzar gya. Bohat thak gya hon. Aj pta chal gya ab life me khud ko akela mehsoos krnay ka bhi time mushkil se hi milay ga.

Hey daro mat me nay eh to nhi kaha k tum se share nhi kron ga kuch bhi. Han bas lgta ha kabhi kabhi hi kar paon gar oz nhi.

Ok ma ja raha hon sonay bohat thak gya hon.

Good night.

**Page: 3**

Aj kafi dino baad time mila. Tum se bohat kuch share krna ha.

Pta ha mujhay aik dost mila ha. I mean me usay apna dost banana chahta hon. Pta nhi wo meray baray me kia sochta ha but I like him. Me us se dosti krna chahta hon but wo meray senior hain pta nhi kia sochain isi liye unhain kuch nhi keh paya aj tak.

Unka nam ha Abhijeet. Senior inspector Abhijeet. Waisay to angry young man ban k rehtay hain lakin dill k bohat achay hain aur pta ha sharp shooter hain. Suna ha un ka neshana kabhi nhi chokta.

Kam ko la k bohat ziada serious hain. Khair wo to hum sab hi hain. Lakin yeh masti bhi krtay hain khas kar Dr. salunkhe k sath.

Ab tum soch rhi hogi k ab yeh dr. salunkhe kon hain? To ma khud hi bta daita hon. Forensic expert hain. Bohat hoshyar hain. Kaye bar to inki madad k bina case solve krna mushkil ho jata ha. Inki aur Abhijeet sir ki apas me bohat tut u ma ma hoti ha. Bs aik dosray ko chairtay rehtay hain aur kuch nhi. waisay doctor sahib Acp sir k bohat achay dost hain lakin dono lartay bhi bohat hain.

Acp sir bhi bohat achay. Sab ka khayal rakhtay hain lakin am k mamlay me bohat strict hain aur law and order k mamlay me to bilkul narmi nhi kartay.

Inspector Freddy k baray me btana to reh hi gya. Bohat achay insane hain aur inspector bhi. Bas thoray emotional hain

Kuch kuch meri tarha but ma to emotional fool hon na

Chalo aj k liye bohat batain ho gaen ab ma sonay jar ha hon.

Tum se batain kiye kafi din ho gae thay na aj baat kar k dill halka ho gya.

Good night

**Page: 4**

Pher itna gap agya. Actually halaat hi kuch aisay ho gae thay. Senior Inspector Abhijeet kidnap ho gae thay. Meri ankhon k samnay aur ma kuch na kar ska. Pta ha agar unki jagah me aur meri jagah wo hotay to kabhi aisa na honay daitay lakin me nakam raha.

Khair wo mil gae lakin sar pe lagni wali chot ki wjah se wo apni yadasht kho chukay hain. Unho ne apni ma ko bh nhi pehchana aur aunty is duniya se isi gham k sath chali gaen.

In sab ka zimedar kahin na kahin me bhi hon lakin Acp sir kehtay hain aisa nhi ha. Aur mujhay pta ha sir kabhi ghalat nhi kehtay. Khair itna time Abhijeet sir ko sambhalnay me bhi laga.

Aik achi khabar sunaon?

Ab sir pehlay se behtar hain aur duty bhi dobara join kr li ha. Kuch yad to nhi aya but sir agay barh rhay hain. Ab sir pehlay se thora ziada hi ghussa kartay hain. Salunkhe sir bhi nhi hain warna un k sath hi kuch masti kar laitay thay.

Khair sir bhi ghalat nhi hain. Unhain lagta ha sab unse hamdardi kr rhay hain is liye wo ghussa ho jatay hain. Ahista ahista theak ho jaen gay.

Aj bohat batain ho gaen ab ma bohat thak gya hon. Itnay dino k baad aj sakoon se sona chahta hon. Lakin dil ki baatain share kiye bina nind na ati is liye pehlay soch tum se baat kar lon. Ok

Good night.

**Page: 5**

Aj ma bohat achi news btanay wala hon. Btani to bohat pehlay thi but time hi nhi mila. Khair ma aur Abhi dost ban gae.

Abhi matlab Abhijeet. Yani senior inspector Abhijeet. Meray dost ban gae. Yakeen nhi arha na? Start ma mujhay bhi nhi aya tha

But yahi sach ha. Hum dost ban gae hain.

Oh ma to btana bhool hi gya. Aj aik naye officer aye. Tasha nam ha uska. Bohat sweet. Hum ne usay thora ullu bhi banaya. But she is very cute. Bohat pyari.

Agar meri koi choti behan hoti to shayad us jaisi hoti. Tum soch rhi hogi k kitni officers atay hain ma sab k baray me nhi btata to is k baray ma q?

Well she is special. Isay daikh k lga k aik behan bilkul is k jaisi honi chahiye.

Chalo bohat ho gya. Ab rulao gay kia. Ma sonay jar ha hon

Good night

**Page: 6**

Aj pher itnay din baad time mila ha baatain karnay ka. Tum yeh to nhi sochtay na k ab mujhay Abhijeet jaisa dost mil gya to ma tumhain bhool gya agar sochtay ho to khabar dar aisa kuch nhi ha. You are my first friend.

Yeh sach ha that I love Abhijeet but still tum se bhi baatain share karni hain q k wo to meri baatain bina kahay samajh jata ha but dil halka krna k liye khud se bhi to kehna hota ha na.

I love him ka ghalta matlb mat nikal laina. I love him as a friend no not as a friend. Wo dost se barh k ha. Pher ghalat na sochna. Mera matlb ha wo to meray bhai ki tarha ha.

Pta ha forensic me aik new assistant aye ha. Dr. Tarika, bohat achi hain.

Aur Abhijeet jab unse flirt karta ha to dr. salunkhe ko bohat ghussa ata ha aur isi liye wo unse aur flirt karta ha

Oh ma to btana bhool hi gya. Dr. sahib itnay arse baad wapis agae. Aur un k sath hi Abhi aur unki nok jhok bhi. Aur ab to Abhi k pas unhain chiranay k naya tareeka ha jis ka nam ha Tarika.

Ok ab ma sonay chalta hon.

Please naraz mat hona k itnay saal baad tum se baat ki aura b itni jaldi sonay jar ha hon. But kia karon normal routine me rest karnay ka time hi itna nhi milta.

Good night

She smiles reading all this specially about Abhijeet and his love for him. And then turns to other page.

**Page: 7**

But before she could read it her mobile beeped. She looked at it and saw that its 8 in the morning.

She then realized that she has spent the entire night reading diary. She places diary back in locker safely and gets ready and leaves for head quarter as she has not yet transferred back to bureau. Without having breakfast.

But whole day she keeps on thinking what could be the reason behind Daya's decisions and what more is in diary for her. And she also excited that she is able to see Daya's heart and soul. And that she will be able to understand him more easily after reading the diary.

At the same time she felt pain in her heart when she remembered the words of Daya that he has nobody to share his feelings. Having her mind in diary she is not able to take lunch properly.

In evening when she returns home Tarika and Purvi are waiting for her there.

**Shreya:** hi

**Purvi and Tarika:** hello

**Shreya:** tum dono yahan? Acha ander to ao

They all enter inside.

**Tarika:** tum se baat krni thi

**Shreya:** kaho na kia baat ha?

**Purvi:** tu wapis a ja yar

**Shreya:** wapis

**Purvi:** tere bina dil nhi lagta

**Tarika: **han yar aur wahan tu akeli ha yahan hum sab hain

**Shreya:** yar me

Abhijeet enters and while cutting Shreya's sentence

**Abhijeet:** Shreya tum wapis ao gi to humain aur tumhain khud bhi bohat acha lgay ga

**Shreya: **sir mujhay thora waqt chahiye

**Tarika: **kitna waqt?

**Purvi:** kia waqt haan? Q chahiye tujhay waqt bta zara?

**Abhijeet:** Purvi

**Purvi:** sir nhi akhir isay kis cheez k liye waqt chahiye?

**Tarika:** kabhi kabhi akelay rehany se dil sambhal jata ha

**Purvi:** dosron ka to pta nhi par is pagal ko is liye to bilkul waqt nhi chahiye. Itna to ma isay janti hon

**Abhijeet:** kia matlab ha tumhara Purvi?

**Purvi:** sir jahan tak ma isay janti hon yeh is liye nhi a rhi q k Daya sir wahan nhi hain

**Tarika:** kia matlab?

**Abhijeet:** aur yeh konsi reason ha? Wo abhi nhi ha lakin mission k bad to bureau hi aye ga na

**Purvi:** yehi to sir abhi to wo wahan nhi hain na.

**Abhijeet:** Shreya kia Purvi theak keh rhi ha?

Shreya bends her head down.

**Tarika:** Shreya yeh kia bachpana ha

**Abhijeet:** Shreya agar Daya to pta chala k tumnay is liye bureau transfer nhi karwaya ussay bohat bura lgay ga

**Tarika:** aur kuch nhi to amnay Daya sir k liye hi aja

**Purvi:** Shreya aur koi baat bhi ha kia?

All three look at her with questioning eyes.

**Shreya:** ap log nhi samjhain gay

**Purvi:** q? hamaray pas dimag nhi ha?

**Tarika:** tu akeli hi is duniya me sab kuch samjh skti ha tum kuch nhi?

**Abhijeet:** tum dono usay bolnay to do. Haan Shreya tum btao kia wajah ha. Hum tumhain samjhnay ki pori koshish karain gay

Shreya with her head down starts in low tune

**Shreya:** ap log to jantay hain hamari shadi kin halaat me hui aur us k baad.

**Purvi:** to?

**Tarika:** iska transfer se kia taluk? Bul k us sab k baad to tumhain hamaray sath rehna chaiye na

**Abhijeet:** tum dono usay bolnay dogi.

**Purvi:** lakin hum

**Abhijeet:** ab tum dono me se koi kuch nhi bolay ga. Uski baat puri ho jae pher jo marzi pochna lakin ab darmian me koi nhi bolay ga. Is that clear?

**Tarika and Purvi:** ok

**Abhijeet:** haan Shreya tum bolo hum sun rhay hain aur bilkul ghabrana mat hum hain tumharay sath

**Shreya:** aisay me hum is rishtay me. I mean yeh rishta

Shreya feels uncomfortable and doesn't know how to say it.

Abhijeet comes near her and puts his hand on her head.

**Abhijeet:** hum tumharay apnay hain. Tum hum se kuch bhi keh skti ho. Agar meri wjah se tum khul k baat nhi kar pa rhi to ma bahir chala jata hon.

**Shreya:** nhi sir iski zrorat nhi ha. Actually sir baat yeh ha k hum is rishtay ma hain to sahi but abhi tak humaray darmian koi rishta nhi ha

All three look at each other and then towards her again. Abhijeet nods and she continues.

**Shreya:** sir aisa nhi ha hum aik dosray k sath kush nhi ya yeh zabardasti ka rishta but still hum aik dosray ko time da rhay thay. Aik dosray ko samjhnay k liye.

Aur mujhay sambhalnay k liye bhi time darker tha. Is liye sir ne bhi is rishtay ka faislay meray oper chora. K k k jab me chahon gi tabhi hum agay I mean

Abhijeet feeling her discomfort

**Abhijeet:** hum samjh gae. Agay bolo

**Shreya:** sir me pehlay is k baray me koi faisla krna chahti hon

**Abhijeet:** per yeh faisla tum bureau a k bhi to la sakti hona?

Purvi and Tarika look at him but neither him nor Shreya noticed it.

**Shreya:** sir wo wahan akelay hain aur me ap sab k sath. I mean ma un k dil ki kefiat samjhna chahti hon.

Taking long breath

Yeh samjhna chahti hon k un k liye wahan waqt guzarna kitna mushkil hoga? Apno se door rehna kaisa hota ha? Aur dill ko kaisa lagta ha agar hum apnay dill k kareebi logon se door rahain.

Ma un k akelaypun ko mehsoos kron gi to hi yeh faisla kr paon gi k hum dono aik dosray k bina kaisay reh saktay hain

**Abhijeet:** yani tum yeh daikhna chahti ho k is doori ka tum dono pe kia asar hoga?

**Shreya:** g sir q k agar ma alag hona ka faisla kron to kia hoga yeh bhi to mujhay daikhna ha na

**Abhijeet:** yeh rishta tum dono k darmian ha aur is me bolnay ka hum me se kisi ko koi haq nhi ha. Aur agr Daya ne yeh faisla tum pe chora ha to iska yahi matlab ha k usay tum pe poora bharosa ha k tum sahi faisla kro gi

**Shreya:** sir ap sab meray apnay hain aur apko haq ha k agar ma ghalat faisla lon to mujhay dantain

Now it's becoming really hard for Purvi and Tarika to stop themselves from saying anything.

**Abhijeet:** tum koi ghalat faisla nhi kro gi mujhay pora yakeen ha. Aur ma har faislay me tumharay sath hon.

Shreya has tears in her eyes and she hugs him he too hugs her. 4

Now it's too much for Tarika she bursts

**Tarika:** yah kia tareeka ha?

**Shreya:** kia hua?

**Purvi:** tum chup rho

**Abhijeet:** tum dono ko ho kia gya ha?

**Tarika:** humain chup karwa k khud tab se batain kar rhay ho

**Abhijeet:** wo to ma

**Tarika:** kia wo to?

**Shreya:** are yeh sab choro ma coffee lati hon

Shreya brings coffee and everybody enjoys it. At the time of leaving

**Tarika:** Shreya Abhijeet ne sahi kaha hum tumharay sath hain chahay kuch ho jae

**Purvi:** aur poora yakeen ha tu sahi faisla hi kray gi

**Abhijeet:** apna dehaan rakhna aur kisi bhi cheez ki zrorat ho to phone kar daina.

All leave. She comes inside after biding them bye and locking door. She sits on sofa for sometime then freshens up have little dinner graps her coffee mug and moves to her room.

She sits on bed and again starts reading diary from where she left yesterday.

**Page: 7**

Dear kitna time baad aj tum se baat kr rha hon mujhay to yeh bhi yad nhi kitnay saal aur mahinay pehlay tum se baatain kit hi. Please naraz mat hona. Kia kron kam hi aissa ha. Duty ka koi time hi nhi ha. Kabhi bhi jana par jata ha.

Kitnay kitnay din tak to ghar bhi nhi a pata. Kae baar to hospital ma bhi rehna parta ha but I still love this job.

Is job se mujhay kitna kuch mila ha. Rishtay, pyar, family aur apnay mulk ki khidmat krnay ka moka.

Sach kahon to samjh hi nhi arha k kahan se btana shuru kron itna waqt guzar gya ha. Aur kitna waqt guzar gya is me bhi meri hi galti ha q k ma kabhi date jo nhi dalta. Aur date dalon bhi to q?

Koi khas date ho, koi kkhas baat ho to date bhi dalon. Baki sari baatain to bina date k bhi share ki hi ja sakti hain na. Lekin yeh wada ha tum se jis din meri zindagi ma kisi date, din kisi din ki ehmiat hogi wo date zror likhon ga.

Khair yeh sab choro tumhain bohat kuch btana ha q k is tamam arse me bohat kuch ho gya ha bohat kuch. Itna k tum soch bhi nhi saktay. Hum sab ki zindagi me toofan a k guzaray hain aur inhi toofano ki wajah se hum aik dosray k aur kareeb agae hain. Itna kareeb k ab aik family bun gae hain. Aik bohat achi aur strong family. Lakin is family ne is tamam arse me bohat kuch khoya ha. Pta ha ma bhi guzra hon toofano se.

Acp sir se shuru karta hon. Pta ha aik case aya aur us k doran pta chala k unka beta Nakul aik gadar ha. Aur sir ne usay shot kar dia. Apnay mulk ki khatir lakin us k baad sir toot gae thay. Lakin sir ne humain apnay bachay bna lia. Lakin mujhay lagta ha ma aur Abhi sir k ziada kareeb hain q k hamara bhi to koi nhi ha aur unka bhi. Lakin ab hum sab hain na aik dosray k liye. Aik dosray k sath.

Dosra jhatka in salon ma tab laga jub Tasha humain chor k chali gae. Aik case k doran wo humain chor k chali gae. Hum sab ko chor k. mujhay chor k. meri behan ki tarha thi wo. Us k janay k baad sab toot gae thay. Vivek us se pyar krta tha, Tarika aur Kajal ki wo bohat achi dost thi aur meri aur Abhi ki behan aur Acp sir to usay apni beti ki tarha chahtay thay. Aur Freddy k liye to wo behan, dost aur us k dost ka pyar. Us k janay k baad hum bohat buri tarha toot gae thay lakin aik dosray ka sahara bunanay ki koshish ki.

Vivek aur Kajal chalay gae. Kajal ka transfer ho gya. Vivek ne transfer karwa liya q k Mumbai usay Tasha ki yad dilata tha. Sachin ne kafi had tak Freddy ko sambhal lia. Tasha k baad kae officers aye magar wo Tasha nhi thi. Aur pher Purvi aye.

Purvi bohat achi, dill ki naik, bahadur cop. Aur Tasha k baad Purvi ko daikh k laga k aik aur behan mil gae ha. Tarika ko aik aur dost.

Tarika aur Abhi itnay salon me bohat kareeb a gae hain. Aik dosray se pyar karnay lagay hain lakin kehtay nhi hain. Abhi flirt kartay kartay Dr. salunkhe ko statay satatay Tarika ko sach me chanay laga ha.

Tarika aur Abhi hi q. ma aur Abhi bhi to kitnay kareeb agae hain. Bhaion se barh k ha humara rishta. Aik dosray ki khatir jaan bhi da saktay hain.

Ab apnay baray me btata hon is se pehlay k naraz ho jao. Is arse me meray sath bohat kuch hua ha. Shadi, pyar, dil tota, aur moot bhi. Ab please naraz mat hona k shadi pe bulaya nhi. ab kia kron baat hi kuch aisi thi.

Haan to meri shadi hui Inspector Ansha se.

Then again her mobile beeped and she realized that yet another night has passed while reading diary.

She didn't mind that she is not taking rest. She got up, put diary back in locker, got ready and left for head quarter without break fast.

She wasn't able to concentrate on work as she was thinking about Daya's wedding

**Shreya thinking:**

Daya sir ki shadi. Lakin kabhi is baray me kisi ne kuch kaha q nhi? Kahin aisa to nhi k kisi ko is baray me kuch pta hi nhi. lakin Abhijeet sir ko to pta hoga. Daya sir un se har baat share kartay haiin. Aur agar unki shadi hui ha to pher unki wife kahan ha.

Thinking all that and due to lack of rest and food she fainted there only to be caught by someone before she could fell on floor.

I am really very sorry for being super doper late. Btaya than a k virus agya ha. To bas pher Ramazan aur pher fever bhi ha kuch dino se to time hi nhi mil raha tha.

Khair jahan tak aplogon ki confusion ka swal ha to Rahul se related saray swalon k jawab us letter me hain jo Rahul ne Shreya ko dia tha Daya sir ko dainay k liye. Ab jab Daya sir parhain ggay to humain bhi mil jaen gay jawab.

After eid I'll try to update regularly. Till then please bear with me.

Ok kuch bura laga ho ya ghalti hui ho to feel free to tell. Kaisa laga zaroor bataye ga.

Ap k reviews behtar honay me madad kartay hain

Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

**Ab tak:**

Abhijeet Shreya ki table se file lainay jata ha but its not compiled yet so wo saray pages la ata ha. Pages k sath aik card bhi ajata ha jis pa Daya ki nazar parhti ha aur wo bureau se nikal jata ha. Jab Abhijeet Shreya se pochnay ki koshish karta ha k card kis k liye ha to us k jawab dainay se pehlay aik case ajata ha and they leave for there. On their way back Shreya Purvi se kehti ha k usnay dinner k liye jana tha but Abhijeet ki wjah se nhi ja pae aura b wo naraz ha to usnay khana nhi khaya hoga aur isi liye dawae bhi nhi li hogi to wo Purvi se kehti ha k usay lunch karwa da. Purvi man jati ha. Lunch time main purvi restaurant k liye nikal jati ha jab k Shreya bureau main baithi rehti ha. Itnay Tarika ati ha aur usay zabardasti khanay k liye la jati ha yeh keh k Shreya nab hi kal raat se kuch nhi khaya. Bureau ma phone lainay aya Daya unki baatain sun laita ha aur sochta ha k Shreya ki zindagi main itna kon important ha jis k khana na khanay ki wjah se usnay bhi khana nhi khaya. In the evening the got the culprit and on their way back Shreya got call and she addresses person as sweet heart and my love. Daya yeh sab sun k ghussa ho jata ha but phir sochta ha usnay abhi tak Shreya ko apnay dil ki baat nhi btae ha aur phir Shreya se baat karnay ka soch k usay call karta ha lakin call koi larka uthata ha aur Shreya ko my life keh k bulata ha jis ko suntay hi Daya call cut kar daita ha.

Next day Acp aur Abhijeet Dcp k sath meeting k liye chalay jatay hain aur Shreya Daya se call k baray main pochti ha aur wo sab kuch yad kar k Daya ka mood kharab ho jata ha. Aik case report hota ha aur us k doran Shreya ko aik call ati ha jisay sun k wo pareshan ho jati ha aur lunch time main Daya se time la k chali jati ha. Shreya hospital pohanchti ha aur wahan Rahul a 20 year old doctors se larae karta ha but Shreya a k sab sort out kar daiti ha aur Rahul usay Daya k iye aik letter daita ha usay wapisi main dair ho jati ha jis ki wjah se Daya usay sab k samnay dant daita ha. Shreya uski table pa aik card rakhti ha. Sham tak culprit pakra jata ha. Daya card ghar ja k kholta ha aur yeh daikh k Shreya na aik sorry card dia usay bura lagta ha k usnay sab k samnay danta and to make it up he gifts her a teddy which she loves a lot. Next day Shreya Acp se off laity ha aur Acp Daya ko Shreya ko us k ghar se file lanay ko kehtay hain. File lainay wo Shreya k room main jata ha aur apni aur uski pictures daikh k hairan reh jata ha. File k sath usay aik letter milta ha with words FOR DAYA SIR written on it. neighbor se usay pata chalta ha k Shreya hospital main ha. Aur wo hospital jata ha aur Shreya ko room main dakhil hotay daikhta ha aur us k peechay dakhil hota ha.

Room main Rahul ko daikhta ha aur pher apnay ghar ja k usay yad ata ha k hill station pa wo Rahul se mila tha aur Rahul na kaha tha k uski life main do log hain aik uski behan dosra uska pyar dono main se aik bhi door ho jae to wo jee nhi pae ga. Daya sochta ha k wo Rahul k sath aisa honay nhi da sakta aur sochta ha k kia kray q k zroor un dono logon main se aik Shreya hi ha. Rahul kehta ha k uski aik jaan us se pyar nhi karti thi. Daya aik decision pa ppohanchta ha aur Shreya se pochta ha aur us sa milnay us k ghar jata ha aur pochta ha k agar wo kuch mangay to kia Shreya da gi? Jis pa Shreya kehti ha k zroor da gi.

Daya Shreya se kehta ha k wo usay bhool jae aur us se door ho jae. Itni door k Daya ko daikh k bhi uski ankhon ma koi pyar na dikhay aur apnay pechay Shreya ko na pa k ghar chala jata ha. Dono raat bhar rotay hain aur subha Shreya sari raat barish ma bheegnay aur ronay ki wajah se bukhar main tap rhi hoti ha aur wo bureau ati ha aur head quarters apna transfer karwa laity ha. Acp sir usay roknay ki koshish krtay hain lakin won hi manti. Tarika aur Purvi half day la k us se milnay ka plan karti hain. Jab k Daya apnay desk se Shreya ka likha hua letter nikal k parhta ha aur Abhijeet ko zroori kam ka keh k chala jata ha.

Purvi aur Tarika zabardasti Shreya ko ghar bhaij daiti hain aur Tarika Rahul k pas rukti ha. Tarika Abhijeet ko shreya ki tbiat k mutalik phone krti ha aur Acp sir ko bhi btanay ka bhi kehti ha. Purvi Shreya se us k transfer ki wjah jananay ki koshish krti ha lakin Shreya baat ghuma daiti ha aur bahana bna daiti ha. Aik ghar main aik admi konay baith k rota ha aur apni kismet main likhay pa ansoo bahata ha. Shreya apnay dil main Purvi se jhoot ki maafi mangti ha. Dosri taraf Rahul Tarika se baat karta ha k wo uski madad kray gi. Aur btata ha k wo kuch soch rha ha lakin abhi tak kuch clear nhi ha. Purvi aur Shreya aram krti hain aur Rahul k test haty hain aur sham main abhijeet, Acp sir aur Dr. Salunkhe milnay atay hain.

Rahul ki reports theak nhi ati aur doctor 1 se 2 weeks ka time btata ha. Yeh sun k Tarika ronay lagti ha lakin Dr. aur Acp usay samjhatay hain k usay Shreya k liye strong ona ha. At the same time room main Rahul Abhijeet se wada laita ha aur kehta ha k kaam time anay pa btae ga aur kehta ha k wo Daya se milna chahta ha. Abhijeet kehta ha k wo Daya ko kal la k aye ga. Itnay main Acp, Dr. aur Tarika wapis atay hain aur btatay hain k Rahul k pas 1 to 2 weeks hain. Yeh sun k Abhijeet wahan se chala jata ha aur Dr. Tarika ko us k peechay bhaijta ha. In the room Rahul tells something to Acp and dr. and they assure him of their help. They agree not to tell Shreya or Purvi about the results before tomorrow. In the meantime Abhijeet asks Tarika k kuch nhi ho sakta but Tarika kehti ha k ab kuch nhi ho skta aur wo decide kartay hain k wo Purvi ya Shreya ko kal hospital main hi btaen gay. After sometime Acp, Dr. and Abhijeet leave from hospital. In the car Acp tells Abhijeet to be in hospital with Tarika when she tells the news to Shreya. Dr. says that he is giving off to Tarika so that she can handle everything without any tension on part of work. Abhijeet tells them to drop him at Daya's house as Rahul wants to meet Daya so both will go to hospital from his house in the morning. Acp tells him to not come if situation gets worse. In the house Purvi makes Shreya take proper rest and forbids her from doing any work or even calling Tarika as that would make her tense. In the morning all are tense as how will they handle Purvi and Shreya after the news. Dr. enters Acp's house with two people and they talk abput something and then leave for hospital. In hospital Daya and Abhijeet reach first and Rahul reminds him of the promise he made. And Shreya and Purvi enters and ask for test result and Tarika tells them. They break down after hearing it. tarika tries to comfort them but also breaks down. Abhijeet and Daya calms them and then Purvi calms Shreya. Rahul Shreya se pochta ha k agar wo kuch mangay to wo da gi. Jis pa Shreya kehti ha zror. Rahul kehta ha ruko. Tabhi koi room main enter hota ha aur sab inhain daikh h hairan reh jatay hain.

The story takes a leap of two weeks.

Shreya darwazay k bahie baithi hoti ha Abhijeet ata ha aur darawaza kholta aur key usay da daita aur btata ha k Daya aik mahinay k luye mission pa gya aur Daya ka letter da k chala jata ha. Shreya letter main parhti ha k Dayan a is rishtay ka faisla us pa chora ha aur uski cupboard main aik diary ha jis k safe ka password SHREYA ha. Shreya wo diary parhna shuru hoti ha aur us pa Daya ki life kholnay lagti ha. Aur usay time guzarnay ka pta nhi chalta aur sham ko us k ghar Purvi, Tarika aur Abhijeet atay hain usay wapis transfer lainay k liye razi krnay k liye. Lakin wo kehti ha k jab tak wo koi faisla nhi kar laity apnay aur Daya k rishtay ka wo wapis nhi a skti. And to this they say that they trust her for right decision and leave. Shreya pher raat bhar diary parhti aur proper rest aur care na karnay ki wjah se behosh ho k girnay lagti ha office ma k koi usay girnay se pehlay pakar laita ha.

**Ab agay:**

Shreya girnay lagti ha k koi usay pakar laita ha.

_**Person:**_ ap theak hain?

_**Shreya:**_ g thank you

_**Person:**_ is may thank you ki kia baat ha? Yeh to mera farz tha

_**Shreya:**_ lakin phir bhi aj kal koi kahan kisi ki madad karta ha

_**Person:**_ apnay sahi kaha

_**Shreya:**_ apko pehlay yahan kabhi daikha nhi

_**Person:**_ g ma Delhi crime branch se hon

_**Shreya:**_ oh. Welcome to Mumbai

_**Person with smile:**_ thank you

_**Shreya:**_ apka yahan transfer hua ha ya kisi kam se aye hain?

_**Person:**_ g bs waisay hi

_**Shreya:**_ oh then enjoy your stay here. Mairi help ki zrorat ho to zroor btaye ga

_**Person:**_ g zror

And then a senior comes and tells that since Shreya is not fine to she should go to home to take rest. And with this Shreya leaves for home.

As she reaches home she sees that whole team is there waiting for her.

_**Shreya:**_ hello

_**All:**_ hi

_**Shreya:**_ ap log yahan?

_**Dr:**_ q nhi ana chahiye tha? Chalo wapis chaltay hain

_**Shreya:**_ are nhi nhi mera wo matlab nhi tha

_**Acp:**_ Shreya relax yeh to bas mazak kar rha tha.

_**Tarika:**_ humnay socha aj ka lunch tumharay sath karain

_**Purvi:**_ tujhay call krnay hi lgay thay k tu a gae

_**Shreya:**_ to phir ander ayen na sab.

She opens the door and everyone enters inside.

_**Shreya:**_ kia lain gay coffee or tea?

_**Purvi:**_ hum khana lae hain tu fresh ho ja main aur Tarika lgatay hain

_**Shreya:**_ are ruko main bhi krti hon na tum logon k sath

_**Tarika:**_ nhi tum fresh ho jao hum kar lain gay

And Shreya leaves from there and comes back after 10 mins.

And sees that all look tense and signalling each other something.

_**Shreya:**_ kia hua ap sab pareshan lag rhay hain?

_**Acp:**_ nhi bas tumse kuch baat karni thi

_**Shreya:**_ g kehye na

_**Dr:**_ baat thori serious ha

Shreya looks at everyone

_**Acp:**_ aj hum kuch files check kar rhay thay to aik puranay case ki file a gae aur usay daikh k humain lga k tumhain us k baray main pta hona chahiye

_**Shreya:**_ aisa knsa case ha sir?

_**Purvi:**_ case Daya sir se related ha

_**Shreya:**_ Daya sir se?

_**Acp:**_ haan

_**Dr:**_ actually baat yeh ha k

And he looks towards Acp and Acp takes on

_**Acp:**_ kaye saal pehlay aik case k silsilay main Daya ki shadi hui thi

And he stops and everyone looks towards her to know her reaction.

_**Purvi:**_ wo sirf aik case tha

_**Tarika:**_ haan Daya us inspector se sirf shadi ka drama kar rha tha

_**Dr:**_ daikho is ma Daya ki koi ghalti nhi ha.

_**Acp:**_ tum usay ghalat mat samjhna

_**Shreya:**_ main janti hon

_**Purvi and Tarika:**_ tum janti ho? Kaisay?

_**Shreya:**_ Daya sir ne btaya tha

_**Dr:**_ oh phir theak ha hum to darr hi gae thay

_**Shreya:**_ darr gae thay matlab?

_**Acp:**_ aj subha Purvi aur Tarika na btaya k Abhijeet aur tum ma kia baat hui ha to humain lga kahin aisa na ho k tumhain is baray main kuch pta chalay aur tum Daya ko chornay ka faisla kar lo

_**Shreya:**_ sir Abhijeet sir kahan hain?

_**Dr:**_ wo inspector Ansha ko lainay gya ha

_**Tarika:**_ actually humnay socha tumhain us se mil laina chahiye ta k tumharay dill ma koi bhi shak na rhay

_**Shreya:**_ lakin meray dill main koi shak nhi ha

_**Purvi:**_ are haan hum to bhool hi gae Daya sir se related tumharay dill main koi shak ho hi kaisay sakta ha

With this all smile and at the same time door bell rings and Tarika opens the door. Abhijeet arrives along with inspector Ansha

_**Abhijeet:**_ Shreya yeh

_**But was cut by Shreya and Ansha:**_ ap

_**Tarika:**_ tum dono aik dosray ko janti ho?

_**Shreya:**_ aj hi milay thay HQ ma

_**Ansha:**_ haan wahan kuch kaam tha to yeh wahan girnay lgi thin

_**Purvi:**_ girnay lgi thi matlab? Kahan se girnay lgi thi?

Shreya sensed trouble coming so tried to change the topic

_**Shreya:**_ khana khatay hain

_**Tarika:**_ tum chup rhao. Hum inspector Ansha se baat kar rhay hain

_**Ansha:**_ actually yeh behosh ho k girnay lgi thi

_**Purvi and Tarika:**_ kia?

_**Abhijeet:**_ Shreya main na is liye tumhari baat nhi mani thi k yeh sab ho. Kia ha yeh sab?

_**Shreya:**_ sorry sir

_**Abhijeet:**_ kia sorry? Agar kuch ho jata to?

_**Dr:**_ q itna gussa kar rhay ho? Bachi sorry keh to rhi ha na

_**Abhijeet:**_ sir agar isay kuch ho jata to main Daya ko kia jawab daita?

_**Acp:**_ Abhijeet bilkul theak keh rha ha. Shreya tumhain apna daihan rakhna chahiye. Agar aisa chalta rha to main tumhara transfer wapis bureau karwa lon ga

_**Shreya:**_ sir aisa nhi hoga

_**Abhijeet:**_ acha hoga k dobara aisa na ho warna

_**Dr:**_ tum kia soch rhay ho Abhijeet?

_**Abhijeet:**_ k agar aisa dobara aisa hua to Shreya akeli nhi rhay gi bul k Tarika ya Purvi k sath rhay gi Daya k wapis anay tak

_**Shreya:**_ sir main akelay rehna chahti hon

_**Tarika:**_ marnay k liye?

_**Shreya:**_ wo mjhay faisla

_**Purvi:**_ faisla. Kaisa faisla? Agar tu zinda hi nhi rhay gi tu kaisa faisla?

Shreya bends her head

_**Abhijeet:**_ Shreya main na tumhari baat mani. Lakin agar tum apna khayal nhi rakho gi to majboran mjhay koi qadam uthana pray ga

_**Shreya:**_ sir ab aisa nhi hoga

_**Abhijeet:**_ I just hope so

_**Tarika:**_ lakin jab tak tu bilkul theak nhi ho jati tu meray sath rhay gi

_**Shreya:**_ lakin

_**Abhijeet:**_ koi lakin nhi. Tbiat theak ho jae ti wapis ajana ghar

_**Purvi:**_ haan. Aur koi behas nhi

_**Shreya:**_ ok

_**Shreya thinking:**_ ab diary nhi parh skon gi sir ki

_**Purvi:**_ itna udas honay ki zrorat nhi ha. Agar apna khayal rakhti to yeh sab nhi hota

_**Tarika:**_ han aur tu to aisay udas ho rhi ha jaisay Daya sir k yahan hotay hum tujhay la jar hay hon un se door

_**Abhijeet:**_ Shreya main na socha tha k tum Daya ka khayal rakho gi magar tum khud itni la parwah hogi main na nhi socha tha

_**Shreya:**_ sorry sir

_**Acp:**_ ab bas bhi karo tum sab wok eh rhi ha na agay se aisa nhi hoga. To nhi hoga

_**Dr:**_ han aur waisay bhi jub tak wo theak nhi ho jati wo Tarika k sath rehnay wali ha to ab dantna bund kro

_**Acp:**_ chalo khana lgao

_**Purvi:**_ sir khana lag gya ha

_**Dr:**_ to chalo kis ka intezar ha?

All have lunch together and after lunch all leave.

_**Tarika:**_ tum packing kar lo

_**Abhijeet:**_ main sham ko bureau se wapisi pa tumhain lainay aon ga

_**Shreya:**_ ok sir

All leave except inspector Ansha

_**IA:**_ I am sorry mjhay nhi pata tha k yeh saray aisay react krain gay

_**Shreya:**_ its ok. Sab aisay hi hain.

_**IA:**_ bht pyar kartay hain ap say

_**Shreya:**_ yeh to ha

_**IA:**_ ap bohat lucky hain

_**Shreya:**_ matlab?

_**IA:**_ apko itnay pyar krnay walay log milay aur

_**Shreya:**_ aur?

_**IA:**_ Daya sir jaisa husband jiska har larki sirf khawab hi daikhti ha

_**Shreya:**_ kia matlab? Main kuch samjhi nhi

_**IA:**_ wo itnay caring, itnay sweet hain k har koi un k jaisa husband chahta ha

_**Shreya:**_ wo to ha

_**IA:**_ waisay Daya sir hain kahan?

_**Shreya:**_ mission pa gae hain

_**IA:**_ duty comes first

_**Shreya:**_ right

_**IA:**_ acha apna khayal rakhna

_**Shreya:**_ sure. Thanks for coming

_**IA: **_anything for Daya sir

Shreya smiles

_**IA:**_ bura mat manana wo meray liye aik friend jaisay hain aur kuch nhi

_**Shreya:**_ nhi mjhay bura nhi lga

_**IA:**_ thanks

_**Shreya:**_ is main thanks ki kia baat ha. Wo hain hi itnay achay k koi bhi unhain pasand kiye bina reh hi nhi sakta

_**IA:**_ you two are really meant for eachother

_**Shreya:**_ g?

_**IA:**_ you also have a golden heart like him

_**Shreya:**_ aisa kuch nhi ha

_**IA:**_ duniya main aisi koi biwi nhi ha jo apnay husband hi tareef kisi aur aurat k mou se sun k bhi ghussa na ho

_**Shreya:**_ nhi wo

_**IA:**_ like I said you both have golden heart and so are meant for eachother

_**Shreya:**_ thank you

And Ansha left after that. In the evening Abhijeet came and took Shreya with him to drop at Tarika's house.

I am really very sorry for being super doper late.

Please jotay na marna baki ap log jo kahain gay sar ankho pa hoga dantna chahain to most welcome apka haq banta ha

Thanks to:

Princess Samavya

yar I am sure agar ap diary lilkho gay to wo is se kahin ziada achi hogi infact bohat achi

Killer1437 apko very special thanks q k apnay mujhay mairi aik story ka title bhi dia ha

Zoomra yar sach baton to yeh breaks mujhay bhi nhi pasand lakin kia karon yeh breaks zroori hain

Anoushka Jaina

Anupama Mishra

Anjali V

.1

Dareya789

SHREYA

Navkiran Kaur

DaRwya

Priyanka s

Geet

Adk

Ritesh7

confidentGirl22

priya

katiiy

sneha

khushi Mehta

.161inki shadi story main aye two week leap main hui ha aur kaisay hui yeh to waqt anay pa pata chalay ga

ninadkdm

Shree

Kajal

Dareya awesome

Aru

Gopirathna

Duo angel

Priya

Rahila yeh precap ap k liye

Faziee in ki shadi two week leap main hui ha time anay pa pta chal jae ga just wait and sorry for keeping you wait

Bipana

guests

Thank you all for your support

Ap log apni stories sa parhnay walay k dil ko chunay ki takat rakhtay ho aur mairi stories except for the latest three kahin na kahin apki stories parhtay ya review jartay hi dimag main aye hain to thank you very much for those ideas, stories and your valuable support.

I know itna acha nhi ha. Aur bht late bhi actually I was sick and busy due to my siter's wedding and then school got open so didn't had time.

Lakin InshaAllah ab aik week main 1 to 2 times zror update kron gi. Short hoga thora.

I hope you don't mind. Kaisa lga zror btaye ga aur please review jaisa bhi ho aik smilling face zror bnaye ga.

Once again sorry for being late

Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

_**Shreya:**_ thank you

And Ansha left after that. In the evening Abhijeet came and took Shreya with him to drop at Tarika's house.

_**Abhijeet:**_ Shreya pehlay kuch kha lain phir tumhain drop kr don? Koi problem to nhi ha?

Before Shreya could reply Abhijeet cell rings

**On call:**

_**Abhijeet:**_ hello

_**Person:**_ hi kahan ho?

_**Abhijeet:**_ gari ma

_**Person:**_ really I thought tum paidal a rhay ho

_**Abhijeet:**_ kia? Ma q paidal ao ga?

_**Person:**_ itna time to paidal anay ma bhi nhi lgta

_**Abhijeet:**_ oh to ma kia ghuton k bal chal k arha hon?

_**Person:**_ daikho

_**But someone cut from behind:**_ Tarika tu agar fazool bolna bund kray gi to Sir jaldi pohanchain gay

_**Tarika:**_ haan haan fazool to ma hi bolti hon teray sir to bht sweet hain kbhi kuch ghalat kr hi nhi sktay

_**Abhijeet:**_ bulkul sahi ab pehchana tumnay mjhay

_**Tarika:**_ tum chup raho

_**Purvi:**_ tu phone idhar da

_**Tarika:**_ lakin ma baat kr rhi hon na

_**Purvi:**_ tu baat nhi kr rhi lr rhi ha

_**Tarika:**_ are lakin

_**Abhijeet:**_ Purvi baat kray gi to ma jaldi wahan pohanchon ga

_**Tarika:**_ fine

And Tarika gives phone to Purvi

_**Purvi:**_ sir apko kitni dair lgay gi anay ma?

_**Abhijeet:**_ bas 10 min

_**Purvi:**_ ok bye

_**Abhijeet:**_ Shreya tumhain to nhi par in dono ko problem ho jae gi agar humnay khana kha lia to

_**Shreya:**_ nhi sir

_**Abhijeet:**_ nhi mjhay to lgta ha dono mjhay kha jaen gi agar late huye to

Shreya smiles

And after nearly 15 min they reach Tarika house

_**Abhijeet:**_ tum andar chalo saman ma lata hon

_**Shreya:**_ are nhi sir ma kr lon gi

_**Abhijeet:**_ bilkul nhi 1 to tum bemar ho 2 tum meri junior ho aur 3 and most important baat

_**Shreya:**_ kia sir?

_**Abhijeet:**_ tum meri bhabi ho to is se hesiat se mjhay haq ha

_**Shreya:**_ lakin

Abhijeet showing fake sadness

_**Abhijeet:**_ oh sorry ma bhool gya bhabi to tb hogi jab tum faisla lo hi

_**Shreya:**_ sir aisa nhi ha acha ap la ayen bag

_**Abhijeet:**_ to chalo kis ka intezaar ha?

They enter house and see Tarika pacing to and fro while Purvi is sitting on sofa.

Tarika Abhijeet aur Shreya ko nhi daikhti

_**Tarika:**_ aur kitna time?

_**Purvi:**_ rastay main hongay

_**Tarika:**_ gari ko Dhaka lga k rha ha kia Abhijeet?

_**Purvi:**_ tum itna ghusssa q ho rhi ho atay…. And she notices them lo

_**But Tarika cut her:**_ nhi ab tum uski tarafdari nhi kro gi

_**Purvi:**_ are lakin

_**Tarika:**_ kia lakin? Haan itna time yahan tk anay ma

_**Purvi:**_ lakin

_**Tarika:**_ ab tum kuch nhi bolo gi aj tumharay senior ko ma nhi choron gi

_**Shreya:**_ to kon chahta ha k tu inhain choray

_**Tarika:**_ Shreya tu tu bilkul hi mat bol

Purvi comes and turns Tarika towards Shreya and Abhijeet and then she realizes that they were there

_**Purvi:**_ are ander aye na sir

_**Abhijeet:**_ are you sure it will be safe for me?

Shreya Purvi smile but Tarika fumes

_**Tarika:**_ ma khana lga rhi hon

_**Purvi:**_ sir aye na kha k jaye ga

_**Abhijeet:**_ la

_**Tarika cuts him:**_ a jao sab warna ma ajaon gi

All have dinner and notice that Shreya is sad. Night passes silently and morning comes and there is no change in Shreya's mood. All leave for work.

**In the bureau:**

_**Tarika:**_ Shreya bht sad ha

_**Purvi:**_ haan pta nhi jo bhi kr lain uska daihaan hi nhi batta

_**Abhijeet:**_ lakin abhi uska tumharay sath rehna acha ha

_**Tarika:**_ lakin koi farak nhi pra is se bhi

_**Abhijeet:**_ theak ha

_**Tarika:**_ kia soch rhay ho tum?

_**Abhijeet:**_ us se baat krnay k baray ma

_**Purvi:**_ kia baat?

_**Abhijeet:**_ yahi to soch rha hon

The day ends and Abhijeet comes with Tarika and Purvi to have a talk with Shreya

_**Shreya:**_ evening

_**Abhijeet:**_ good evening. Ab kaisi tbiat ha tumhari?

_**Shreya:**_ ma theek hon sir

_**Tarika:**_ haan wo ro dikh hi rha ha

Shreya bends her head down

_**Abhijeet:**_ Shreya idhar ao

Shreya sits down

_**Abhijeet:**_ mjhay tum se kuch baat krni ha

_**Shreya:**_ g sir kehiye

_**Tarika: **_Shreya tum kuch logi

_**Shreya:**_ nhi

_**Abhijeet:**_ actually

_**Purvi: **_daikh hum tere liye hi baat kr rhay hain

_**Tarika:**_ daikh tujhay baat smjhni ha

_**Abhijeet:**_ tum log baat krnay do ga to wo kuch smjhay gi na

_**Tarika:**_ Abhijeet tum us din ki tarha hamain chup kra k khud baatain krnay walay ho na

_**Abhijeet:**_ bas 5 min phir jo marzi jitna marzi bol laina

_**Tarika:**_ ok but sirf 5 min

_**Abhijeet:**_ Shreya daikho ma janta hon yeh sab jo hua ya jo rha ha asan nhi ha. Aur tumhain jo faisla laina ha usnay shayd halaat ko tumharay liye mazeed sakht kr dia ha

_**Tarika:**_ lakin tum

But she leaves her sentence in mid due to serious gaze of Abhijeet

_**Tarika:**_ acha sorry ab nhi bolon gi beech ma

_**Abhijeet:**_ Shreya tumhain agar time chahiye to la skti ho jitna chahiye utna la skti ho Daya k anay tak agar faisla nab hi kr pao to bhi tum baad ma bhi faisla suna skti ho usay wo kuch nhi kahay ga

Is liye nhi keh rha k wo mera bhai ha is liye keh rha hon q k mjhay pta ha agar usnay tumhain faislay ka ikhtiar dia ha to tumharay faislay ki izat bhi kray ga chahy wo us k haq ma ho ya na

Lakin is sab k liye agar tum khud to takleef do gi to wo to door ki baat hum sab bhi khud ko maaf nhi kr paen gay

Usay is waqt tumharay sath hona chahiye lakin hamara kam aisay ma tumhara khayal rakhna hamara aur bhi bara farz ban jata ha. Ma sirf Daya ka bhai ya tumhara senior ban k baat nhi kr rha bul k apni behan smjh k keh rha hon k khud ka khayal rakho

Tears roll down from Shreya's eyes and she doesn't say anything

_**Purvi:**_ Shreya tu janti ha na Daya sir jab bhi kbhi kisi mission se atay hain tu unhain chotain ati hain agar tu apna khayal nhi rakhay gi to unka kaisay rakhay gi?

_**Abhijeet:**_ ma tumhain wapis tumharay ghar la janay k liye ayah on is umeed pa k tum ab se apna pura khyal rkho gi aur jitney din bhi tum is rishtay ma ho Daya ka khayal bhi rakh sko

_**Tarika:**_ bolo rakho gi na?

Shreya nods in yes

_**Abhijeet:**_ to jaldi se fresh ho jao aur Purvi coffee to pilao aur Tarika Shreya ka samaan pack kr do

_**Purvi and Shreya:**_ ok sir

_**Tarika:**_ kia ok sir? Yeh tum logon ka bureau nhi mera ghar ha. Aur tum Abhijeet baith k order kia da rhay ho sab ko khana order kro Shreya hamaray sath khana kha k jae gi

All nod and went to task assigned to them

After dinner Abhijeet left Shreya at her home. She feels relaxed and comes to bedroom and take Daya's diary but before opening it she takes her medicine

_**Shreya thinking:**_ Sab na theek hi to kaha agar ma khud ka khayal nhi rakhon gi to Daya sir ka kaisay rakhon gi. Lakin kia ma yeh rishta rakhna chon gi? Pta nhi sir na mjhay faisla krnay ko q kaha? Khud to unho na mjhay apni zindagi se janay ka kaha tha. Sir k dil ma kia kuch yeh to ab pta chal rha ha diary parh k. umeed ha meray tamam swalon ka jwab bhi mjhay ismay mil jaye.

After thinking this she opens diary where she left and start reading it after setting an alarm so she can take proper rest.

**Page 7: continued from where she left reading:**

Hamain aik case k doran criminal ko pakarnay k liye shadi ka drama krna pra aur hum kamyab bhi rhay case khatam to shadi ka drama bhi khatam. Aik pal ko lga kia zindagi ha shadi jaisay faislay ko hamari job hamaray liye drama bna daiti ha aur usi waqt faisla kr lia ayenda kbhi husband wife ka drama krna pra to us insaan k sath kron ga jissay sach ma apni life ma lanay k baray ma sochon

_**Shreya thinks:**_ Daya sir kitni baar meray sath cases solve krnay k liye husband wife ka drama krtay rhay hain. Kia iska matlab yeh ha k wo mjhay apni life ma lana chahtay thay? Agar aisa ha to phir sir ki berukhi ki kia wajah ha?

**Reading continues:**

Pta ha moot k mou se wapis aya ma moot tak ko hara dia. Mjhay goli lgi thi aur heart beat bhi bund ho gae thi but phir revive kr gia heart. Doctors kehtay hain it was a miracle ma mar k wapis ayah on. Lakin mjhay lgta ha mjhay meri family ki duaon na wapis zindagi di ha. Ab tum soch rhi hogi meri knsi family (a tear fell from Shreya's eyes reading about Daya's death) are meri CID family.

Sorry yar baat nhi kr skon gab ht late ho gya ha kal bht important kam bhi ha acha apnay pyar aur phir dil totnay ka next time baton ga pakka.

And at the same time her mobile rang indicating her that its time for her to sleep. So, she closes diary keeps it in safe and lay down to down although sleep is far away from her but under sedation effect she fell a sleep soon enough.

_**I am really very sorry for being super doper late.**_

_**Please jotay na marna baki ap log jo kahain gay sar ankho pa hoga dantna chahain to most welcome apka haq banta ha**_

_**Thank you all for your support**_

_**I know itna acha nhi ha. Kaisa lga zror btaye ga aur please review jaisa bhi ho aik smilling face zror bnaye ga.**_

_**Yar ap log smiling face nhi bnatay bnaya krain.**_

_**Once again sorry for being late**_

_**Oh and I forgot to tell that I am going to hostel tomorrow so won't be able to update but wapis atay hi update kron gi. Till then isay enjoy krain aur btaye ga zroor.**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Take care keep smiling  
Allah Hafiz : ) : )**_


	10. Chapter 10

And at the same time her mobile rang indicating her that its time for her to sleep. So, she closes diary keeps it in safe and lay down to down although sleep is far away from her but under sedation effect she fell a sleep soon enough.

Next day she woke up but was informed that it's her day off today.

So she thought of cleaning the house.

While cleaning she came across a card.

Card ko bht achay tarikay se smbhal k rakha gya tha

Shreya got curious about the card and open it and the instant it fell from her hand it was the same sorry card which she had kept on Daya's desk as an appology

She sees that Daya has kept it securely and she feels his love in it.

After cleaning she again sits with the diary

And starts reading it

**Page 8:**

_Sorry yar diary pechli baar baat puri nhi ho ski thi is liye is baar jaldi time nikala ha tumharay liye_

_Ma tumhain apnay pyar k mutalik btana chahta tha pechli baar lakin reh gya. Khair jab pyar hi adhura reh gya to us k mutalik baat puri ho ya adhuri kia farak prta ha._

_Sahi kaha na mainay? Khair btana to ha hi na akhir yeh bhi to zindagi ki kitab ka aik safha tha jo mjhay btana to ha hi na_

_Purbi nam tha uska. Meri purani class fellow. Hum achanak dobara milay aur bas we got wel along. Pehlay se aik dosray ko jantay thay aur shayad pasand bhi krtay thay but ab achanak milay to lga k we are menat for each other_

_But it was not so. Usnay Abhijeet pa shak kia. Meray bhai pa. qatal ka ilzam lgaya us pa. uski aur sirf uski wjah se Abhijeet ko itni takleef se guzarna para. Aur daikha jae to Abhijeet ki takleef ma mera bhy to hath ha akhir ko uska taluk to mjh se hi tha na. _

_Bus phir kia tha jaisay hi case khatam hua sabit ho gya k Abhijeet begunah ha_

_Lakin mainay us se saray taluk toor liye kaisay rakhta aisi larki se taluk jo mushkil waqt ma mera sath dainay k bjae mjhay kamzoor kray? Jo meray se juray rishtaon ki izat na kar skay wo meri kia izat kray gi?_

_Aj agar wo Abhijeet k mamlay ma meri baat nhi maan rhi thy k wo begunah ha to kal ho skta ha k wo kisi waqt mjh pa bhi shak kray jab sabot meray khilaf hon. Ma us pa yakeen nhy kr ska aur bas humaray rastay juda ho gae_

_Aur aik rishtay ma yakeen hi to bunyaad ha na? agar yakeen nhy to pyar kis kam ka?_

_Is liye mainay soch lia ha k us insaan ko apni zindagi ka hissa bnaon ga jis pa mjhay aur jisay mjh pa yakeen krnay k liye sabooton ki zrorat na paaray, jo meray se juray rishton ki meray jitni izat kray ya agar meray se ziada bhy karay to koi problem nhy ha mjhay lakin kam nhy._

**Page ends**

She closes the dairy and is engrossed in her thoughts and some incidents flash in her mind

**Flashback starts:**

_Daya, Shreya and Abhijeet, Sachin and Pankhaj are behind a criminal and goes to an abundant house. They decide to divide._

_**Abhijeet:** main aur pankhaj idhar se jatay hain tum log udhar se jao_

_**Daya:** theak ha. Chalo_

_Firing starts after sometime everything settles. But in the chaos Abhijeet gets injured._

_**Daya:** yeh kia tumharay shoulder se khoon nikal rha ha_

_**Abhijeet:** mamooli sic hoot ha theak ho jae gi_

_**Daya:** aisay kaisay theek ho jae gy? Hospital chalo_

_**Abhijeet:** Daya report krnay bureau jana ha tum kaisi baatain kr rhay ho?_

_**Sachin:** sir ap bureau report krain Abhijeet sir ko ma hospital la jata hon_

_**Daya:** Sachin mjhay pta ha wo tumhari baat nhi sunay ga_

_**Shreya:** sir ap sab log bureau jaen Abhijeet sir ko ma la jati hon. Trust me wo baat zror manay gay_

_**Daya:** ok theak ha_

**Flash back ends**

_**Shreya thinking:**_ us din sir na mjh pa trust kia wo bhy Abhijeet sir ko la k jin k mamlay ma wo koi compromise nhy krtay yani sir mjhay pa yakeen krtay hain. Matlb sir mjhay apni life ma shamil kr sktay hain

Aur ma to sir pa blind trust krti hon

Lakin phir …. Shayad abhi bht kuch ha jo mjhay pta nhi jo sir k rawaye ki tarjumani kr skta ha. Lakin ab mjhay pta ha k sir kia chahtay hain to aisa hi hoga lakin mjhay wo wajah bhi janani hogi jis ki wjah se sir na wo decision lia tha.

Aur ma sir ka sath kbhi nhi choron gy har mushkil ahr mor pa unka sath don gy wo kbhi aik pal k liye bhi khud ko tanha na paen gay.

Unho na itna dard saha ha ab aur nhi. Ma unki life ma apni taraf se pori khushian laon gy jo meray hath ma hon gy.

She keeps the diary a side and sleeps.

**Next day:**

Shreya after coming from work completes her household chores and opens diary.

**Page 9:**

_Aj main tumharay liye specially time nikala ha. Pta ha kal hi wapis aye hain ma aur Abhijeet. Vacations pa gae thay hill station._

_Wahan Abhijeet phisal gya. Mjhay to lga I have lost him but aik bachay na bacha lia. Rahul nam tha uska. Kisi research k liye aya hua tha wahan._

_Pyar k mutalik bari bari batain kr rha tha . usay kiap ta pyar kitna dard daita ha. Lakin usnay btaya uski life ma do log hain uska pyar aik uski behan aur dosra uska pyar dono ma uski jan basti ha._

_Usay lgta ha k zindagi ma sirf pyar aur asanian hain. Lakin usay kiap ta rishton ma tawazon kitna zroori ha. Lakin phir us krishton ma shayad wo aitmaad aur tawazon aur izat ha._

_Mjhay us k alfaz ma dono k liye pyar, aitmaad aur yakeen dikha. Bas wo hamesha khush rhay._

_Amen._

**Page ends**

Shreya starts crying reading about Rahul. And she sleeps while weeping and her whole pillow is soaked with her tears.

**Next day:**

It was a morning when Shreya woke up with dull face and no energy she felt as if she was not in a position to do a single thing. But with all her force she moved from her bed but wasn't able to walk even a single step. She tried and her legs trembled it was like as if she was about to fall.

She wakes up with a new energy to be strong after a decision she is satisfied now. She writes an application envelops it and moves to work.

Shreya: sir mainay apna decision la lia ha ab daikhna yeh ha k is se humari lives pa ki asar prta ha

_**I am really very sorry for being super doper late.**_

_**Thank you all for your support**_

_**I know itna acha nhi ha. Kaisa lga zror btaye ga aur please review jaisa bhi ho aik smilling face zror bnaye ga.**_

_**Yar ap log smiling face nhi bnatay bnaya krain.**_

_**Till next update isay enjoy krain aur btaye ga zroor.**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Take care keep smiling  
Allah Hafiz : ) : )**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Next day:**

It was a morning when Shreya woke up with dull face and no energy she felt as if she was not in a position to do a single thing. But with all her force she moved from her bed but wasn't able to walk even a single step. She tried and her legs trembled it was like as if she was about to fall.

She sits there only and makes up her mind and moves with a new energy in her body.

_**Shreya thinking:**_ **sir mainay apna decision la lia ha ab daikhna ha k is se hamari lives pa kia asar prta ha**

She writes an application envelopes it and put it in her bag.

Gets ready and moves to head office.

In office she submits the envelope first and then starts her work.

She leaves early as her work finishes by 3pm. She leaves immediately for house.

_**Shreya thinking:**_ **aj Tarika aur Purvi k sath time spend krti hon. Pta nhy meray decision k baad life kia turn lay. Jitna ho skay sab k sath time spend krna chahiye.**

As she reaches her home she sees that the door is not locked. She cautiously enters inside and sees no one around but hear some voices coming from bed room. She goes near and can clearly hear who and what are they talking.

Hearing a voice her heart beat becomes uneven. Yes its Daya's voice which is coming from bedroom

_**Daya:**_ yar Shreya kahan ha?

_**Abhijeet:**_ headoffice q?

_**Daya:**_ yar ma soch rha tha k mjhay abhy nhy ana chahiye tha

_**Abhijeet:**_ q? mission to khatam ho gya ab kia krna tha tunay wahan reh k?

_**Daya:**_ nhy wo baat nhy ha yar

_**Abhijeet:**_ acha phir kia baat ha?

_**Daya:**_ actually Shreya na decision laina ha to is liye ma soch rha tha

_**Abhijeet:**_ to tu yahan rhay ga to wo decision q nhy la skti?

_**Daya: **_la skti ha magar meray yahan rehnay se us k decision pa asar pray ga

_**Abhijeet:**_ kaisa asar?

_**Daya: **_meri care se wo yeh na smjhay k ma chahta hon k wo meray sath rhay aur agar door rhon to yeh na smjhay k ma us se door rehna chahta hon

_**Abhijeet:**_ tu chahta kia ha? Tujhay khud ko bhy pta ha?

_**Daya:**_ yeh faisla Shreya la yeh chahta hon main

_**Abhijeet:**_ mjhay to yeh hy smjh nhy a rha k is faislay ki zrorat hy q ha?

_**Daya:**_ hamari shadi kin halaat ma huye tum jantay ho phir bhy poch rhay ho?

_**Abhijeet:**_ shadi jaisay bhy hui ho. Jin halaat ma bhy hui ho. Lakin shadi to hui ha na.

_**Daya:**_ haan lakin

_**Abhijeet: **_kia lakin? Wo tujh se had se ziada pyar krti ha tu us se pyar krta ha phir darmian ma yeh lakin q ha?

_**Daya:**_ wo mjh se had se ziada pyar krti ha yeh sab jantay hain aur ma us se pyar krta hon yeh sirf tu aur ma jantay hain

_**Abhijeet:**_ tu pagal ha usay apna pyar dikhanay k bjae usay door janay da rha ha

_**Daya:**_ yar mainay usay bht dard diye hain aur jitna wo njh se pyar krti ha ma kbhy us se nhy kr paon ga

_**Abhijeet:**_ agar usnay rishta nibhanay ka faisla lia to?

_**Daya: **_to ma usay har khushi don ga bht pyar donga jitni takleefain di hain sab ka madawa kroon ga

_**Abhijeet: **_to abhy yeh sab krnay ma kia ha?

_**Daya:**_ nhy yeh ghalat hoga yeh to usay force krna hoga apni favour ma decision k liye.

_**Abhijeet:**_ to tu kia kray ga ab?

_**Daya:**_ isi liye to keh rha hon mjhay jaldi wapis nhy ana chahiye tha. Aik month ka mission tha lakin ma jaldi khatam kr k agaya time pa ata to wo decision la chuki hoti. Na chahtay huye bhy us k liye difficulty paida krdi mainay

_**Abhijeet:**_ tu yun kr wapis chaa ja ma Acp sir se kehta hon unka officer pagal ho gya ha uska bistar usi jagah lagwa dain

_**Daya:**_ yar tu bura q maan rha ha ma konsa wapis jar ha hon?

_**Abhijeet:**_ tu baatain hy aisi kr rha ha. Ma to soch rha hon Shreya ko Tarika ya Purvi k pas chor don

_**Daya:**_ aye q? usi ki wjah se to jaldi mission khatam kr k ayah on

As soon as Daya said this he understood he has said what shouldn't be said. Abhijeet had a smirk on his face

_**Abhijeet:**_ wo is liye q k tu pagal ho gya ha agar wo yahan rhy to wo bhy ho jae gy aur ma agar aur taray sath rha to main bhy ho jaon ga.

_**With a naughty smile:**_ waisay Shreya k liye jaldi aya. Us k bina dil nhy lg rha tha?

_**Daya:**_ yar bht yad a rhy thy aur raha nhy jar ha tha us ko daikhay bina

_**Abhijeet:**_ phir bhy door jana chahta ha?

_**Daya:**_ ma sirf uski khushy chahta ho. Us din k baad se usay kabhy khush hotay nhy daikha

_**Abhijeet:**_ uski khushi teray sath ha

_**Daya: **_aur agar kal ko kuch jae to?

_**Abhijeet:**_ kia ho jae?

_**Daya: **_hamari job kaisi ha aur phir hamain kbhy kbhy jo acting krni prti ha wo

_**Abhijeet:**_ tu apni us shadi ki baat kr rha ha?

_**Daya: **_haan

_**Abhijeet:**_ lakin Shreya na to kaha tha k tunay sab btaya ha us case k baray ma

_**Daya thinking:**_ **matlab usnay diary parhi ha meri**

_**Daya:**_ tumhay usnay kab btaya

Abhijeet tells him everything how they brought the officer to meet Shreya and what all happened.

_**Daya:**_ haan lakin future ma bhy to aisa kuch krna par skta ha na

_**Abhijeet:**_ to?

_**Daya: **_larkian apnay boyfriend ko kisi k sath daikh nhy pati to wo wife ho k kaisay bardasht kray gy?

_**Abhijeet:**_ wo na sirf tujh se pyar krti bul k smjhti bhy. Usay koi gham nhy hoga

_**Daya: **_gham honay bhy nhy donga aur ma usay har khushy don ga chahay hum sath hon ya door

_**Abhijeet:**_ chal ma chalta hon

_**Daya: **_baith na

Shreya hears all conversation

_**Shreya thinking:**_ **sir ap meray se itna pyar krtay hain to izhar q nhy krtay. Kaash apnay yeh sab pehlay kaha hota ab to mainay decision la lia aur application bhy da di.**

She wipes her eyes and enters inside

_**Shreya:**_ hello

Daya and Abhijeet look at her but Daya is lost in her face.

_**Abhijeet:**_ are Shreya tum itni jaldi

_**Shreya:**_ wo kam khatam ho gya to jaldi agae.

_**Abhijeet:**_ han Daya bhy jaldi mission se agya to bas usi k sath a gya ma bhy

Daya is still staring her

_**Abhijeet: **_acha ab main chalta hon

_**Shreya:**_ are nhy sir baithiye na ma coffee lati hon ap k liye

_**Abhijeet:**_ are nhy tum abhy aye ho thaki huye hogi aur Daya bhy abhy aya ha tum dono time spend kro

_**Shreya:**_ nhy sir ma takhy nhy hon ap baithain ma coffee lati hon

_**Abhijeet:**_ tum fresh to ho jao

_**Shreya:**_ fresh to ma baad ma bhy ho jaon gy. Ap dono itnay din baad milay hain baatain krain aram se.

Shreya leaves from there

_**Abhijeet:**_ aisay kia daikh rha tha usay?

_**Daya: **_yar itnay din baad uski shakal daikhi ha lakin abhy aur daikhni thy

_**Abhijeet:**_ ab to puri zindagy ka sath ha ji bhar k daikhna

_**Daya:**_ agar usnay chaha to zroor

Shreya serves them coffee and goes to get fresh after sometime Abhijeet leaves and now Daya and Shreya are alone in house

Shreya prepares dinner and goes to call Daya for dinner but sees he is sitting with head on head rest and closed eyes

_**Shreya: **_sir

Daya doesn't move and she understands that he is in deep thoughts.

_**Shreya:**_ sir

_**Daya:**_ haan

_**Shreya:**_ khana tyar ha

_**Daya:**_ acha chalo

Both move to table and Daya was about to serve himself but Shreya starts preparing dish for him and then starts feeding him

_**Daya:**_ Shreya ma khud kr laita lao do ma kha lo ga

_**Shreya:**_ ap k hath ma chot lgy ha dard hoga

_**Daya:**_ are kuch nhy

_**Shreya:**_ choti si chot ha. Right?

Daya downs her head

_**Shreya:**_ please

Daya opens his mouth quietly and Shreya feeds him and have dinner and does all chores and moves to terrace with two coffee mugs and first aid box

_**Shreya: **_sir coffee

_**Daya:**_ Shreya please mjhay dawa nhy lgwani

_**Shreya:**_ ap coffee piyen apko pta bhy nhy chalay ga k kab bandage ho gae

_**Daya:**_ lakin

_**Shreya:**_ agar dard hua to foran cancel

_**Daya:**_ theak ha

Daya starts having coffee and Shreya starts asking about mission and applies medicine at the same time.

Daya gets totally engrossed in telling her mission details that doesn't get to know when she had done her work

Both finish their coffee and move from there with different thoughts related to eachother.

_**Daya thinking:**_ **Shreya tum mjh se itna pyar q krti ho ab bhy mainay tumhain kitna dard dia ha. Ma tum se tumhara decision pochna chahta hon lakin himat hy nhy ho rhy kahin decision against hua to ma tumhain kho don ga to yeh jo kuch pal hain unhain puray dil se jina chahta hon**

_**Shreya thinking:**_** ma apko apna decision btana chahti hon but pta nhy ap kaisay react krain gay. Jab tak application process nhy ho jati ma in palo ko puray dil se jina chahti hon. Decision to la chuki hon lakin us pa firm rehna ap k sath bina possible nhy ha. Aur ap sath dain gay janti hon.**

_**I am really very sorry for being super doper late.**_

_**Thank you all for your support**_

_**I know itna acha nhi ha. Kaisa lga zror btaye ga aur please review jaisa bhi ho aik smilling face zror bnaye ga.**_

_**Agay kia hoga sochiye. Kia decision lia ha Shreya na? kia hoga us enveloped application ma? Shreya na to puri diary read kiye bina hy decision la lia. Kia wo decision sahy sabit hoga ya ghalat? Dareya aik hongay ya alag?**_

_**Next update next week InshaAllah on Sunday Larho Mujhay and unconditional love**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Take care keep smiling  
Allah Hafiz : ) : )**_


End file.
